


Meet me in the dark

by chasing_the_wild_dream, Mother of Heathens (chasing_the_wild_dream)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe, slowburn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/chasing_the_wild_dream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/Mother%20of%20Heathens
Summary: There's a town in the middle of nowhere, Maine, called Storybrooke.You can't find it on a map because it's TOP SECRET.It's a sanctuary, built to keep supernatural creatures and fairy tale characters safe. And away from the outside, the "normal" world.It's like catching two flies with one stone.It's been a safe haven for almost 150 years.Until now.Someone has broken the rules.Someone has killed the mayor.And now the game is going to change.Forever.





	1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._

**E**mma Swan knew they were in trouble.

Graham was dead, his heart stolen, so they would need a new mayor because there was one thing Storybrooke needed more than anything.

Storybrooke needed guidance.

They needed someone without fear, someone who could "rule" with an iron fist.

And they needed someone objective.

But that was the problem.

They needed someone from the world outside.

Emma, since she was the sheriff, was aware that she had to follow the protocol, that she had to inform the governor of their current situation. She should have done that weeks ago.

But at first, she had thought they would get things under control by themselves.

Obviously she had been wrong.

And that misjudgment had cost her friend's life.

Someone had killed Graham, someone had killed the mayor of Storybrooke.

She would worry about a replacement later because first she had to tell Red. She didn't want the werwolf to find out from anyone else. Red was her best friend after all.

\-------

The sight of a devastated Red broke her heart, even if it was not beating anymore.

Being a vampire had its perks, but that clearly was not one of them.

The coldness, the emptiness Emma felt was something she would never get used to, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She had become a creature of the night about 28 years ago and there was no way back.

Vampirism could not be cured, she was stuck with it.

She had kept living in Boston after she had been turned for about two years, but then life had become too difficult.

Some vampires, werewolves, even some of the fairytale characters like Ariel and Prince Eric were living in the real world, but for Emma, it had been too hard.

The looks, the disgust in people's eyes - at some point she had not been able to take it anymore.

Humans had always considered her a monster.

And deep down she knew it was not that far from the truth.

It had taken her years to get the thirst under control, to stop her instincts from kicking in whenever she had smelled blood and she had drained more humans than she could remember, most of them unintentionally.

But then she had met August and his father Gepetto - both vampires - and they had taught her how she could get the control over her senses back, how she could stop herself.

They also had told her about Storybrooke - the one place on earth where she could live in peace and silence.

She had always wondered why they had not wanted to live in Storybrooke themselves, but Gepetto had only replied that he was not willing to give up his freedom to be "locked" up in a town full of creeps.

But then, one day, Gepetto had been killed completely out of the blue.

August had been devastated and Emma had tried everything to convince him to come to Storybrooke with her then, but he had disappeared that night.

All he had left behind was the necklace Emma was wearing since that day - it was a simple silver necklace with a pendant that looked like a circle.

Infinity.

As a circle had no beginning and no end.

It made it possible for Emma to walk in the sunlight like a human.

It was the reason she had managed to become the Sheriff once she had settled in Storybrooke in the end.

Her bounty hunter qualities from her former life had been helping too.

And so she had built herself a life in the godforsaken town and she had also found friends.

Friends, who did not see her as a monster, friends who treated her like she would be one of them - no matter who they were.

Graham had been her friend.

Red still was.

And although she remembered the pain of losing someone from her human life, Emma Swan was not able to feel it anymore.

And right this moment, holding her sobbing friend in her arms, she realized how damaged she really was.

Being a vampire was not all it was cracked up to be. It could be a blessing at times, but it also was a curse.

\---------

Snow White had come running to be there for Red as soon as Emma had informed her about Graham's death, but once the tears had stopped, the wolf had called - as Emma had predicted - for revenge and neither of them had been able to stop her.

Red had stormed off to gather some of her werwolf friends and they had watched her leave with faces full of sorrow.

Snow and Emma were walking down the street on their way to Granny's diner because somebody had to tell the old woman, one of the few humans in town, what had happened.

"Do you think she will ever get over it?”, the pixie-haired princess asked, looking as worried as Emma felt.

"I don't know, Snow...I really don't know."

"What are we going to do now?"

Emma sighed, "I have to call the governor...as much as I dread it...we need a new mayor", she dropped her head, knowing already that Red would get furious as hell if they would "replace" Graham.

But she was left with no other choice.

Things were completely out of control - they had to reinstall the old order or Storybrooke would fall apart.

\-------

Victor Frankenstein had told Emma the next day that magic had been used to kill Graham, which had made everything even more complicated and ten times worse and there still was no lead on who could have done it.

She was sitting at Granny's together with Snow White and her Charming, talking about a possible new mayor and if it would be a vampire, werewolf or probably even a witch when Emma's phone rang.

And once she fully processed what was being said at the other end of the line Emma looked even more pale than usual.

This could not be true. It had to be a joke.

"Emma, what's wrong?", Snow was concerned by the sight of a chalk-white sheriff.

"The new mayor will arrive this Saturday. Together with her son and husband”, Emma rasped out, still trying to wrap her head around the news.

"Oh wow...that was fast", Charming mumbled.

"What is she? A vampire? A fairytale figure? A wolf...a...a d-dragon?"

Snow was really alarmed now. This could not be good.

Emma just stared at her for a while, but then she finally found her voice again,

"The new mayor of Storybrooke is a...she's a human."


	2. Mayor Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Happy Halloween, everyone!_  
And thanks for the warm 'Welcome back'.  
xo

“What?!”, Snow and Charming asked in unison, their eyes wide in disbelief.

Emma only shrugged, “Apparently she is the daughter of a senator or something.”

“They can't send a human! She won't understand”, Snow argued, “Humans have no clue what it means...how it feels to be...one of us. That's why barely any human lives here, except for the few outcasts who were looking for something...different. And they are immensely open-minded and tolerant...what are the chances that woman is too?”

The blonde sheriff sighed, “I know. I know! But what can we do? Storybrooke was an experiment to begin with...to give us a safe place to live and it's not anymore. The governor is not amused about recent events. Storybrooke was meant to show people that we are not dangerous and now this...he said if we can't get things under control they might shut Storybrooke down.”

“They can't do that!”, Charming slammed his fist onto the table, “We have an agreement with the State of Maine.”

“Which ends if things get out of control. And since there's been a murder now, who guarantees that the killer doesn't cross the border and goes on a slaughtering rampage”, the sheriff shot back.

“Oh please...there's plenty of murder out there in the real world every day 'cause humans are more fucked up than all of us together”, Snow commented dryly.

Emma raised her hands in surrender, “Hey, don't blame me. It's what the governor said. Sure humans are dangerous enough, but I get that they don't need a supernatural killer on the loose or anything. We don't want that either, now do we?”

Everyone at the table fell silent after that, but Snow couldn't stay quiet for too long, “So, a human?”

“She's our only chance.”

Emma tried to sound confident, but the three of them were well aware that this could be the beginning of the end.

\--------------------

“Regina, you can't be serious! This is no place to raise a child...have you seen the fences, the walls and the gates everywhere? As if we would be in a high-security prison! If you think I'm staying here then you are delusional!”, Daniel Mills yelled at his wife standing in the middle of the foyer of their future home, a beautifully restored mansion, but to his chagrin, his wife only stared at him completely unfazed.

“Are you done yet, dear?”, the brunette watched him expectantly, hands on her hips, “I know it's an adjustment, but it's the price we have to pay to get up the political ladder.”

“So you can go up the political ladder is what you mean. We are suffering for your career...Henry and I. We are the ones paying the price, not you. As usual”, he corrected.

“You are paying the price? I'm the one who provides for us, who pays for your senseless writing. Without me and my career, you'd have nothing and you'd do well to remember that!”, she snarled back, turned around and headed upstairs.

As soon as she entered the bedroom she slammed the door shut and took a deep breath.

That was not the life she had envisioned.

Caught in a city full of creeps.

The truth was she despised all those supernatural beings like nothing else and her mother knew it. And yet she had sent her straight into this hell.

At least she was out of her mother's reach for now because there was no way Cora Mills would ever set foot here.  
She would never show herself in a place like Storybrooke.

And at the end of her time in this godforsaken town, a much better job would be waiting for her, one Cora would hopefully be satisfied with.

She would teach these creatures what order meant and following actual laws and everything would be fine.

Henry already saw it as an adventure and Daniel would calm down in time. Maybe he would even find inspiration for his novel or something.

But deep down Regina Mills was well aware that it could never be that easy.

\---------------

Emma was studying the crime scene pictures and report of the scene regarding Graham's death once again, sure that there had to be something she had overlooked, but she came up empty once again.

Her understanding of magic was subpar at best, so she would have to pay Zelena a visit in the morning. Maybe the Wicked Witch would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Why she didn't consider her a suspect she wasn't sure, but for some reason, Emma knew that taking hearts wasn't really Zelena's style.

She took a sip of blood out of her tumbler when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose.

Her heightened senses definitely were one of the perks of being a vampire.

Emma inhaled deeply and the unexpected smell of apples washed over her.

Apples. And cinnamon.

And the unique smell of someone she clearly hadn't met before.

The clicking of heels.

Strong, confident steps.

She stared at the station door and counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

And then said door flung open and brown eyes met hers.

\-------

Emma was mesmerized by the woman who entered the sheriff station as if she owned it as soon as she caught sight of her.

The same couldn't be said for the brunette, who caught sight of the glass on the table and the dried blood on Emma's chin. Disgust was written all over her face and it took Emma a moment to catch on before she started to rub her hand over her face frantically.

“I apologize, Mi...”

The blonde was interrupted mid-sentence, “Regina Mills. I'm the interim mayor. And you must be Sheriff Swan.”

Emma's mind was racing. That was the new mayor? She took a glance at the clock over the door and her eyes went wide. It was close to 10 pm.

“Madame Mayor...”, she took a moment to gather her thoughts, “It's my pleasure. Is there anything you need? 'Cause I thought we were scheduled to meet up first thing tomorrow morning and it's not wise to run around town by yourself at this hour...especially since you are not a...you know.”

Regina sneered, “I'm certainly not a freak. But if what you say is true...that it's not safe here at night...then maybe shutting Storybrooke down won't be such a bad idea after all.”

Emma stood up and raised her hands in defense, “Hey now, lady. Don't judge a book by its cover. Ever heard of that? There's enough evil in the real world, is there not? Wars, terror, serial killers...”

The new mayor wasn't impressed and stared at the blonde sheriff without so much as blink, “Are you quite done, Sheriff Swan? I'm well aware that the world is not perfect, but for all I care, all supernatural creatures should be executed. Especially vampires.”

“Message received. You hate us and you don't want to be here. You'd also drive a stake through my heart if you could”, Emma answered dryly, “Just for your information...you are not the first and surely you won't be the last either.”

It irked Regina to no end that the sheriff seemed to be unfazed by her disdain, “I'll leave you to it, Sheriff. You seemed to be somewhat busy and I only wanted to introduce myself. I should be going since it's late and I dare say tomorrow will be a long day.

“Sure.”

Emma took the glass filled with blood and emptied it in one go, “Let's go.”

Regina was rendered speechless for the first time in, well, forever. She was disgusted by the smell of blood, by the way, a smile appeared on the sheriff's face as she swallowed it. It took her a moment to ground herself, “Pardon me?”

“Let's go. I'm escorting you home.”

Emma stated the obvious and put on her red leather jacket.

“You'll do no such thing. I'm perfectly fine on my own.”

Emma only chuckled, “Scared I'll bite you? I'll keep my hands and my fangs to myself. Promise.”

Regina glared. And glared some more.

But Emma just stood there and waited, patiently at that.

“I can take care of myself”, Regina snapped when Emma made a step in her direction.

The blonde stopped immediately, “Listen, Regina...”

“It's Madame Mayor or Misses Mills for you.”

“Fine, whatever...Madame Mayor. This is an unusual town as you well know and I am the sheriff. If you want to fire me tomorrow, fine. But tonight I'll make sure you'll get home safely 'cause trust me when I say...you wouldn't stand a chance if any citizen of Storybrooke would attack you. Even if they were human.”

“Just this once.”

Emma nodded in understanding and walked outside, followed by a deliciously smelling brunette.

She wondered if she should mention that because clearly it would throw Regina for a loop. In the end, Emma decided against it because the situation was tense enough as it was.

There was always another time.

\-------

They had walked in silence for the bigger part of the way, but when Emma caught sight of the mansion on Mifflin Street she could not keep quiet any longer, “I'm glad someone is finally living here. It wasn't Red's & Graham's thing...with them being werewolves and all...”, a shadow of sadness fell over her face at the memory of her friend.

She might not feel it so intensely anymore, but his loss pained her still.

“I wasn't aware you were close with the former mayor”, Regina stated in wonder because she surely hadn't expected a vampire to care about a werewolf. Weren't they supposed to be enemies?

“Graham was my friend. We do have friends, you know? We are not that different from humans...in fact, I was a human once too. I wasn't born a vampire.”

Regina stopped and watched Emma closely, “Vampires are monsters. And don't you try to deny it. I'm pretty sure you've killed more people than you'd ever care to admit.”

Emma's eyes locked on Regina's, her gaze steady, “Yes. I did. I killed more people than I care to remember, but it's still not black and white. I went out for drinks one night with a friend and I met this guy...he was handsome and really nice. Next thing I know is I woke up with a bite mark on my neck and thirsty as hell. I drank anything I could find...water, milk, coffee...but the thirst wouldn't go away. The bastard had bitten me against my will, turned me without my consent. And left me to fend for myself. I was out of control for a while and I bled a lot of people dry, but I didn't mean to. I just had no idea how to stop or when...how to control myself. But then I met Gepetto and August and they taught me. Now I know better and I've never killed anyone since.”

“Good. I don't need a Sheriff that goes on a murderous rampage every day just to still their hunger”, Regina didn't know what else to say. She felt sorry for Emma, but she'd never admit that.

“No worries. I know how to behave. Besides...we can get blood from the blood bank easily. No need to kill for a drink”, Emma winked, “How come that you hate vampires so much?”

Regina's eyes turned cold, “My father was murdered by one.”


	3. Henry

“I'm sorry.”

Emma dropped her head.

“Don't be. It was a long time ago. But I learned then that your kind simply can't be trusted.”

Regina's words sounded so final, so Emma didn't even try to argue.

What was the point? The woman had lost her father because of someone like her. If she would be in Regina's shoes she'd probably despise vampires as well.

“Where is your family from?”, Emma asked instead.

“New York.”

“I've never been to New York.”

It really meant <i>'I wasn't the one who killed your father'.</i>

Regina nodded in acknowledgment and took the keys out of her coat pocket, “Thank you for the walk home, Sheriff. Even if it was unnecessary.”

The blonde only shrugged,“Better safe than sorry.”

Regina nodded again, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Deputy Charming is picking you and your son up in the morning to take the kid to school and you to your office. I'll meet you there as soon as I am in. I have to follow up a lead first.”

“There's really no need for someone to pick...”, Regina tried to argue but was cut short by the sheriff, “Believe me, Madame Mayor...there is. I'm not so sure how the citizens will take the news of a human being in charge now.”

The sheriff's words hit Regina like a ton of bricks and understanding finally sunk in.

Regina hadn't given that much thought to it before, but she really was only a human and in a town full of supernatural and magical beings she was not that high in standing. The citizens would probably refuse to be led by a human, who didn't understand the first thing about their lives.

Emma Swan obviously really tried to watch out for her and her family. She just didn't understand why.

“Very well. Good night, Sheriff.”

“Good night, Madame Mayor.”

\---------

Emma had hidden in the shadows, had watched Regina enter the mansion, had watched how the lights had gone out and now she was sitting in the tree under the master bedroom window, "standing guard" just in case, the unique smell that was Regina Mills still tingling in her nose.

She was aware that Regina would never allow her to be here, especially since the brunette despised vampires so much. She would have to make sure that Regina never found out.

Emma wasn't sure why she felt like she had to protect Regina and her family, considering that the new mayor had made it more than clear that she'd prefer her with a stake through her heart.

Maybe it was the fact that Regina Mills was a human after all.

A human and therefor not capable of defending herself from the citizens of this town.

The brunette wasn't weak per se, but there was only so much a human could do when attacked by a vampire or werewolf. Or some magical being that couldn't die.

She had to talk to Zelena about that in the morning.

There had to be something to ensure the safety of the Mills family.

\----------

She had sat in the tree until she had caught Charming's car in the distance.

Only then had Emma left her spot in the tree and had headed off to talk to none other, but the Wicked Witch.

Sitting in Zelena's kitchen was not something she particularly enjoyed because of all the herbs the red-haired woman grew in it. It messed with Emma's senses.

“To answer your question, Swan...no, not everyone who has magic can take hearts. Only the ones practicing dark magic can do that”, Zelena sat down and poured herself a glass of Whiskey, “Want some?”

“No, thanks”, the blonde shook her head, “Too early. How many dark magic users do we have in town?”

Zelena thought about it for a moment before she answered, “Honestly, I have no idea. I did in the past, but I stopped a while ago as you know. Gold for sure and I'm certain there are others, but I wouldn't know. You know I'm not very social, so I've never hung out with the gang", the red-haired woman chuckled bitterly and took a big sip of whiskey.

Emma sighed, “I have to talk to the imp then. Joy.”

The comment caused Zelena to chuckle, “You sure you don't want a drink?”

“Yeah. I have to go see the mayor in a bit”, Emma groaned, not sure what to expect from the brunette this time.

“Oh, right. First impressions are important”, Zelena stated and drank some more.

“Too late for that.”

“Do tell, Swan...I sense a story there.”

“Only if you do me a favor.”

\-------

It was close to noon when Emma finally made it to Town Hall and she dreaded Regina's reaction because she felt like she was terribly late although they hadn't agreed on a time and she had told the brunette yesterday that she had a lead she wanted to follow up on.

She wasn't usually one to knock, but Emma was aware that Regina surely would insist on people knocking on doors before entering, so she did just that.

Heels clicked on the floor only a moment later and when the door opened Emma was hit by a wave of that smell again.

Apples, cinnamon. And something that was uniquely Regina Mills. Emma was rather addicted to it and she had only met the woman once. It called for trouble, that much she knew.

For a second she wondered why she hadn't smelled it before, but then she remembered that the Mayor's office had been enchanted years ago. Nothing could be heard or smelled from the outside – it had been one of Graham's precautions. Apparently it had been some sort of werewolf thing.

“Madame Mayor.”

“Sheriff Swan”, Regina seemed surprised to see the blonde, “You're early.”

The brunette stepped aside to grant the blonde entrance, closing the door once Emma was inside the office.

“Early? I thought I was terribly late.”

Regina gestured for her to take a seat and took hers behind the massive wooden desk as well, “Late? Aren't vampires like...sleeping during the day?”

Emma smiled at that, “Nope. We don't need sleep at all. So no, there's no coffin in my apartment. Sorry to disappoint you, Madame Mayor. I do rest here and there for a couple of hours, but theoretically I wouldn't need to.”

“Very well. I've been talking to the headmaster of the local school earlier...a Mister Frederick Midas?”

“Oh yeah. Frederick is awesome. He's one of us...vampire I mean”, Emma stated proudly and Regina gulped.

A vampire was in charge of the school?

Emma sensed how uneasy the brunette felt at the news, “Hey, relax. He's a really nice and decent guy. He has never killed anyone. Not once. He only became a vampire to save his wife.”

“How romantic”, Regina snarled.

“Oh, I think it really was. Kathryn had been in a horrible accident a couple of years ago. When the hospital called she was more dead than alive. Frederick's best friend at the time was August, who is, as I already told you, a vampire. August couldn't leave, but Frederick begged him to turn him so he could save Kathryn. And he did. He fed her his blood and she survived. They moved here afterwards.”

“So vampire blood can heal another vampire?”

“No, Madame Mayor. But it can heal a human.”

Regina's eyes grew wide, “You mean to tell me...”

“That Kathryn Midas is a human, yes. And she's expecting your phone call too. I thought it might be nice for you to have a human friend here after all. She's really great”, Emma smiled warmly.

“I...thank you. I thought maybe I should do a little gathering at Town Hall on Saturday to introduce myself to all of the citizens?”, Regina looked unsure, but Emma nodded encouragingly, “I think that's a great idea. Which reminds me...”, she started to rummage around in her jacket pocket and pulled out two silver bracelets.

One was very delicate, decorated with floral ornaments. It also held some rubies.

The other had a tribal motive and held emeralds. It was also smaller in size.

“What is that?”, Regina looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

“These are enchanted. One is for you and one is for your son. Once you clasp them around your wrist the spell is intact. It will stop vampires and werewolves from attacking you, it also protects you from people putting spells on you. So you can walk around town freely and without worry.”

Regina eyed the vampire suspiciously and Emma remembered the brunette's words. She would never trust a vampire.

“Well, you don't have to wear it. I can simply drive you around. Not a problem.”

To her surprise Regina shook her head, “Nonsense. I think you know better than to mess with the mayor because this town is in enough trouble as it is. How much do I owe you for these?”

It was Emma's turn to shake her head, “You don't owe me anything.”

“I can't accept that.”

“I insist.”

Regina tried to stare Emma down, but the blonde only stared back, just as determined.

In the end the mayor realized that there was no point to this little contest because clearly Emma Swan was as stubborn as a mule, so she grabbed the bracelet and put it on, some sort of green dust swirling around her for a few seconds.

“That's it?”, the brunette asked in confusion.

“That's it.”

Right this moment the door flung open and an excited looking boy stormed into the office, “Mom, Mom! School was so cool!”

Emma chuckled at the lanky boy's enthusiasm while he rushed by to hug his mother.

“Henry! What have I told you? We do knock before we enter a room. I'm in the middle of a conversation with the sheriff”, Regina chastised, but hugged him back, “How did you even get here?”

“Snow White drove me over. And I'm sorry. Hello sheriff”, he walked over to the blonde and offered her his little hand, “I'm Henry Mills. And I'm ten.”

Emma took his hand and shook it gently, “Hello Henry Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Emma Swan and I'm ancient.”

He laughed at that and she smiled at him, “Also...you can call me Emma.”

“Cool! What are you?”

“Henry!”, Regina looked embarrassed, but Emma waved her off, “It's alright. I'm a vampire.”

“That's freaking awesome! Can you show me your fangs?”, the boy was too curious for his own good Emma decided then and there.

“Henry Mills!”, Regina grew more and more uncomfortable.

“Please?”, he looked at Emma with his big puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist.

She turned her head away from the boy for a moment and when she turned back her eyes were sparkling in greenish-blue, her fangs on display, a hiss escaping her lips.

“Mom, look...isn't that the coolest thing you've ever seen?!”, Henry bounced with joy.

Regina only stared.

She had known that Emma was a vampire before, had even seen her drink blood. From a glass though. She hadn't considered her a threat because the blonde had been so well behaved, but now that she looked at her, all fangs and dangerous, Regina wanted to tell the sheriff to leave and never come near her or her family again.

Her heart was racing and she felt the fear creeping up her spine.

She should have never come here. Damn her mother for sending her to this good forsaken town!

Emma, of course, sensed Regina's fear and turned back to her human form instantly, “Sorry. I just wanted to humor your son. I didn't mean to scare you.”

Regina grabbed the other bracelet from the table wordlessly and handed it to Henry, her hand trembling slightly, “Put this on.”

He took it and eyed it curiously, “What is that?”

“Put it on. You are not to take it off”, Regina commanded, “Do you understand?”

The boy did as he was told and was engulfed in green sparkles as well, “Woah! What is that?”

Emma looked at him, “It's for your protection. So you can't get attacked by the citizens of this town. You have to keep it on at all times, okay kid?”

He nodded in understanding, “Okay. So you can't bite me now?”

The blonde shook her head 'No'.

“What would happen if you tried?”, he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“The magic it was enchanted with would send me flying”, Emma explained and realized that maybe she should show him. More importantly, maybe she should show Regina because the kid didn't seem wary at all, “Do you want me to?”

Henry seemed to think about it for a second, “Will it hurt you?”

“No”, Emma lied. Of course it would hurt for a moment, but if she could make Regina see that she didn't mean them any harm she would do it gladly.

“Don't you dare touch my son!”, Regina hissed, but Henry took his mother's hand and squeezed it encouragingly, “Emma is not going to hurt me.”

Then he turned to face Emma, “What happens if you would only try to take my hand...like I did with my mom?”

“Nothing. If I don't mean you any harm nothing happens. As before when we shook hands”, Emma explained.

“Show me”, the boy answered and offered her his hand again. Emma took it and as predicted, nothing happened.

“If you don't want to do this, it's okay”, Emma felt nervous all of a sudden.

But Henry only smiled at her, “You're not going to hurt me. Bracelet or not. You didn't before, so I'm not worried.”

The blonde nodded and bared her fangs once again, but Henry's smile never wavered.

“Miss Swan! I swear to God...”

But before Regina could do anything Emma bent down in an attempt to bite the boy. She was hit by a green wave of electricity from the bracelet before she even got close to Henry's neck and it literally sent her flying and crashing into the office wall.

“Emma!”, Henry stormed over to check on the sheriff, who only groaned from the floor.

She felt dizzy and her whole body hurt, but Emma managed to sit up, only to look into the worried eyes of Henry Mills.

“You're bleeding”, he pointed to Emma's eyebrow.

“I just need a drink and I'll be as good as new”, Emma stated and got back to her feet.

Henry rushed to get his backpack and grabbed a water bottle, bringing it over to the blonde, “Here.”

“That's very sweet, kid...but I need...you know...”, Emma tried not to look too embarassed.

“Oh.”

“I'll just go home and grab some, okay? I'm sure I'll see you around", Emma assured.

She turned to look at Regina, not sure what it was that she saw on the woman's face. It was a mixture of anger, confusion and...worry. For her son's safety.

“Let me know if your husband wants a bracelet as well. Or I'm sure my friend can enchant something else", Emma suggested as some form of a peace offering. Why hadn't she thought about that before? 

“Dad doesn't leave the house much. He's a writer. And he's really mad at mom right now”, Henry explained, “He didn't want to come here. No idea why though. This place is awesome.”

Emma's eyes were still on Regina, “Just let me know.”

“Bye, Emma", the boy announced and went over to stand by his mother.

“Bye, Henry. Madame Mayor.”

And with that Emma was gone.


	4. An unexpected savior

Red was furious as Emma had predicted.

Not only because they had replaced Graham so soon, but also because they had replaced him with a "mere" human.

It had taken her a while to talk her werewolf friend down from her anger. Thankfully Charming and Snow White had come to help her. Snow seemed quite taken with the mayor's son and Charming was impressed by Regina's professional behavior.

The citizens of Storybrooke hadn't taken too well to the news of a human as their new leader either, but Emma had jumped in to support Regina at the gathering at Town Hall and had explained to them that in order to keep Storybrooke safe and open they had to make things right because something clearly was amiss.

A witch had gone missing during Regina's first week and she had yet to be found.

Emma had spent every night sitting in the tree under the mayor's bedroom window, standing guard although she knew it would be better to go on patrol, especially considering recent events.

But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave her spot, an unexplainable desire to keep Regina Mills and her son safe.

She had yet to see the mayor's husband, who had not been at the gathering either, but she had heard them fight once.

Henry had obviously spoken the truth and things weren't going too well for his parents at the moment.

About two weeks after the arrival of Regina Mills and her family Emma was strolling through the woods, in search of the missing citizen once again. Ruby and her pack had been helping for a couple of days, but there was no sign of the missing witch.

Emma found it suspicious that first a werewolf had been killed and now a witch was missing, but they still had no clue what was going on in town.

Charming was keeping a close eye on Mister Gold, but he had yet to do something, something suspicious, which would give them a reason to search his pawnshop.

The old man might be shady as hell, but as long as he didn't break any laws their hands were tied.

And Belle insisted that he had nothing to do with the murder or anything else. Why the beautiful young woman had married Rumplestiltskin of all people was beyond Emma, but Belle was decent and kind and would never lie. Not even to protect her husband.

\--------------

She was heading deeper into the woods when her cellphone rang. Taking it out of her jeans pocket she saw that the mayor was calling her.

Emma picked up, but couldn't even get a word out because Regina was absolutely hysterical.

The next thing Emma knew was that she was running as if the devil would be after her.

Henry was missing.

\-------

Emma stormed into the mayor's office, not even bothering to knock, where a frantic Regina and a man, who seemed to be her husband, were yelling at each other.

“This is your fault, Regina! Your mother had to send us here...to a town full of monsters...this had to happen! God knows what they did to our son!”

“Don't you dare blame this on me! You were supposed to pick him up from school, but you forgot time again over your stupid writing!”

Emma cleared her throat and Regina shot around immediately, “Sheriff Swan...”

“I came as fast as I could. Charming and some of his men are already out there, looking for your son. And Red should be here any minute to help me trace him. Do you have anything that smells of Henry?”, Emma asked carefully.

“This is unbelievable! Now we have vampires and werewolves sniffing out our son. Do you even realize what's happening here, Regina?! This is insane!”, Daniel barked.

“Shut up, will you?! At least the sheriff is doing something while you are only standing here, wasting time”, Regina fired back, her eyes sparkling furiously.

Footsteps from the corridor interrupted the fight and Red appeared in the office, followed by Captain Hook, “He was at the diner and offered to help.”

Emma nodded thankfully, “So, do you have anything that belongs to Henry?”

Regina handed her a blue and grey scarf, “He forgot itt here the other day. Will that work?”

The blonde took it and pressed it to her nose, inhaling the scent of the boy.

Apples. Of course. And oak. Like his father. And the signature scent that was all Henry Mills.

She passed it on to Red who took a sniff as well.

“Alright, let's go. Hook, you'll check the school and everything around there.”

“I'm coming with you”, Regina stated, but Emma shook her head, “With all due respect, Madame Mayor. There's no way you could keep up with us. I'll call the minute we find him.”

Before Regina or her husband could have protested Emma and Red were already gone.

\------

Emma and Red were rushing through the streets, following Henry's scent.

It led them into the woods, over the troll bridge and it dawned on Emma where he could be.

The mines.

She stopped abruptly, causing Red to bump into her, “Sorry. I think I know where he is...”

Red sniffed again, “And he's not alone either. There's a young werewolf with him. If I'm not completely mistaken it's the Hood boy. Roland.”

“I'll go check the mines. Call Charming and tell him we might need the dwarves. And let Regina know”, Emma commanded and headed towards the mines, disappearing inside only a second later.

\------

Emma headed deeper and deeper into the mines, calling Henry's name repeatedly, but no answer came.

The good thing about being a vampire was that she didn't need a torch or anything because her sight was perfectly fine in the dark. Henry's scent was everywhere, but she had no idea where the boy was.

And if Ruby was right he wasn't alone either.

It was only when Emma met a dead-end that she got really worried. First, she had thought the boys had simply been a little too curious, but when she stood in front of the massive rocks that blocked the way she realized that part of the mines must have collapsed.

If she hadn't thought that time would be of the essence before she certainly did now.

She rushed back out and almost crashed into a deeply worried mayor, who stood right at the entrance.

An ambulance was there as well.

And there were Charming and Snow White, the dwarves, Frederick and Kathryn, Red and Hook and Robyn Hood, but Daniel Mills was nowhere to be seen.

Where was Regina's husband?

“Did you find them?”, Regina looked at her expectantly and Emma wished she wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news, “Unfortunately not. Part of the mines collapsed and the way in is blocked. ”

“Is he...is he in there?”, the mayor's eyes grew wide with fear.

Emma nodded, “I believe so, Madame Mayor. I could smell him.”

Charming stepped forward with a blueprint of the old mines, “I think the dwarves should go in and start digging 'cause there's no other way in.”

Emma studied the map, “The dwarves really should get to it, yes. Just in case. But there has to be another way.”

Red joined them and pointed to the old mine shaft, “It is the only way, Em and you know it. The shaft isn't safe. Everything collapsed there long ago. Climbing in there is like walking a minefield. That's too dangerous, even for you. With all the wood in there...you might put yourself on a stake.”

“I know.”

Emma dropped her head, “But I'm going up there to check if I can hear anything.”

Without another word, the blonde ran and jumped.

Jumped higher than Regina would have ever thought possible and landed on top of the hill, right at the opening of the mine shaft.

The sheriff knelt down and tried to get a glimpse into the shaft, but there was nothing, but darkness. She could make out pieces of wood, sharp edges of stones, but nothing more.

“Henry! Roland!”

She waited patiently and after a moment she saw some movement deep down in the darkness.

“Sheriff Swan?”

“Roland, is that you?”, she was so relieved to hear the boy's voice.

“Yes. We are stuck here. Henry is hurt. He is bleeding.”

“We'll get you out as soon as we can, okay? Hold on.”

Emma jumped back down, startled Regina in the process, but she knew there was no time to be wasted.

“Roland is in there. Together with Henry. He said Henry is hurt”, the Sheriff reported and Regina paled.

Robyn Hood looked at Emma expectantly, “What are we going to do? It could take the dwarves days to find a way in there.”

“I know. That's why I'm going in", Emma announced and turned to head back up.

“That's too dangerous! You are going to kill yourself!”, Red shouted.

Emma turned once again, looking at her friend, “What other option do we have? Henry is hurt. We can't wait.”

Charming handed her a harness, “Put that on so we can secure you while you climb down into the shaft.”

The blonde nodded, “Okay.”

She did as she was told and looked at Regina, “I'm bringing him back. I promise you.”

The mayor nodded but remained silent.

Emma made another jump up and Frederick took hold of Charming and did the same, bringing the second man with him. A vampire's strength did come in handy at times.

The blonde was watching them tie the rope around a tree, waiting impatiently for them to be ready, but then she heard Roland calling Henry's name frantically, sounding terribly worried, from beyond and before the men could have put have attached the rope to her harness she jumped down into the darkness, accompanied by Red screaming “EMMA...NOOOO!”

\-------

She didn't care to look how many cuts and bruises she had caught on the way down, but Emma knew they were plenty. She had been insanely lucky because she had almost split her head in two when she had crashed down onto a massive rock, but all in all, it was nothing a blood bag couldn't cure once they were out of the mines.

She found Roland cowering in a corner, near the remnants of the old elevator, pressing his hand to Henry's thigh.

The mayor's son barely conscious.

She knelt down to check on him. Henry was shivering and in pain, so she got out of her jacket and put it over him, “Hey buddy. It's Emma. I'm getting you out of here, okay?”

“Kay.”

It was barely a whisper and yet it made Emma unbelievably happy to hear it.

“Roland, go over to the shaft and tell Charming and Frederick to let the rope down, please.”

The boy nodded and left, leaving Emma to examine Henry's wound. It was still bleeding and while the iron smell would usually drive her crazy, especially since she hadn't had a drink in a while, she wasn't even tempted because she was too worried for the boy to care.

She took her belt out and put it over Henry's thigh, pulling it tight immediately, causing the boy to whimper.

“I'm sorry, kid. But I have to make sure you don't bleed out.”

When Roland came back she took off her climbing harness and helped him to put it on. She promised Henry to be back in a moment and helped Roland with the carabiner. Once everything was in place she shouted up to Charming that they could start to pull the boy up, but that they had to do it very slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself.

She watched Roland disappear slowly before she headed back to get Henry.

Regina's son had lost consciousness at last and Emma knew they couldn't lose any more time. The kid needed help and he needed it now.

Lifting him up into her arms she yelled that Charming and Frederick had to hurry.

In a matter of seconds they threw the harness and rope back down, but there was no way she could let Henry go up by himself. He would be thrown around like a ragdoll in this state and he would only get injured further.

So Emma put the harness back on, pulled Henry flush against her body, shielding it with her own and instructed the men to get them out.

It was a painfully slow process, but Emma's sole focus was on Henry's slow, but steady heartbeat.

She felt her back bump into different sharp edges of wood, metal and stone, but no words escaped her lips. It would heal in time.

Emma had realized down in the mines that magic had to be present there because her injuries hadn't started to heal yet. Usually they healed slower when she didn't have blood at hand, but when they didn't start to heal themselves at all magic was involved. She had suspected the mines to be a magical field since years, but no one had been in there forever so she hadn't known for sure.

So even with a blood bag at hand these wounds would only close slowly and painfully.

But it didn't matter as long as Henry was safe.

When she finally saw the light of day and had firm ground under her shoes Emma simply leaped forward, jumping down to land right by the ambulance where Regina was already waiting, worried beyond words.

Dr. Frankenstein must have arrived while she had been in the mines, but he immediately checked out the boy, put him on fluids and rushed him inside the ambulance to examine him further.

Viktor brought a blood bag for Emma only a minute later, “There. You look like you could need a drink.”

Emma nodded gratefully while Regina watched in disgust as the vampire simply bit into the bag and started to drink.

Emma Swan might have saved her son, but she was a vampire still.

And those she despised with everything she was.

\------

Regina had gone to the hospital with Henry and Red had brought Emma home, where the blonde was laying on her sofa now, drinking another bag of blood, watching the first of her wounds beginning to heal.

“How could you have been so stupid, Em?! You could have gotten killed! Who knows what's down there...there's a reason the mines have been closed all those years ago”, Red was pacing the room.

“Then why isn't the entrance blocked properly so no one can access them? Some kids just went in there...”, Emma shot back.

Red shrugged, “It's never been necessary before. I know the Hood boy would be a problem. Since Marian left town he's a total brat.”

“I know. But back to the mines...give Leroy a call. The dwarves have to secure the entrance. I'll take a shower”, the blonde threw the empty bag into the garbage and headed for the bathroom.

\------------

Regina was pacing the waiting room of the hospital, all nerves, when Kathryn Midas entered the room. The two women had started to bond a little since Emma had introduced them.

To Kathryn's surprise, Regina's husband was nowhere to be seen still, but she decided not to comment on it.

“Any news yet?”

“Kathryn! What are you doing here?”, Regina seemed to relax a little at the sight of her newfound friend.

“I thought I'd come and check on you. Waiting is the worst”, the blonde smiled and squeezed Regina's hand encouragingly.

“Thank you”, the mayor gave her a small smile in return.

Kathryn tilted her head, “How come you can say thank you to me so easily when you barely even looked at Emma...who jumped blindly into the mine shaft to save your son and got beaten up pretty badly in the process?”

“She's a vampire. She'll be healed by now.”

“And? My husband is a vampire. And while they heal almost instantly...in most cases anyway...it still hurts. Emma is great. And she did something absolutely selfless...you might not understand the concept of Storybrooke just yet, but she could have gotten herself killed. There are hidden vampire traps in some places. Someone is out to get them as recent events have proven. The least she deserves is a 'Thank you'. Maybe even a drink”, Kathryn suggested hopefully.

“Are you mad? I'd never let her...”, Regina looked absolutely outraged.

Kathryn had to surpress a laugh. Her friend's reactions were hilarious at times, especially considering where they were living, “What? No! Just go to the blood bank and get her a drink. Invite her to dinner. Something like that.”

Regina's eyes went wide, “Dinner? Since when do vampires eat?”

“They don't need to. But it doesn't harm them either. Frederick humors me sometimes. I could give you some recipes”, Kathryn offered.

“I don't...”

Regina was interrupted when the doors swung open and revealed Victor Frankenstein, “Madame Mayor...Kathryn.”

“How is he?”

“We were able to stop the bleeding. He should be waking up soon. And he'll be fine”, Doctor Frankenstein assured a worried mayor.

Relief washed over the brunette and the first decent smile of the day appeared on her face, “Thank you so much! Can I see him?”

“In a few minutes, yes. Once he is settled in his room”, Frankenstein replied with a nod, “I'll send a nurse to get you in a bit.”

“Thank you”, Regina nodded as well.

“You should be thanking the sheriff. If she wouldn't have gotten your son out so quickly we might not be having this conversation now", with that Doctor Frankenstein disappeared and Regina cringed.

She was ashamed of her own behavior.

So Emma Swan was a vampire.

But she had not treated her with anything, but respect.

And she had saved her son.


	5. And then there was the husband

Henry was confused to wake up to his mother crying and his father not even present.

He knew he was in trouble for sneaking off with Roland, but he was too foggy and worn out to care yet.

“Where is dad?”, he mumbled when his mother took his hand and squeezed it, “He went to grab some things for you since you have to stay for a couple of days. What have you been thinking, Henry? You could have died!”

He knew right away that his mother was lying, but he was too weak to point it out, “I'm sorry, Mom. Roland and I didn't think anything of it. We just wanted to take a look.”

Regina bent down and put a kiss on his forehead, “Sleep now, my little prince. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Henry nodded sleepily and was out like a light only a moment later.

\------

Kathryn had promised to stay with Henry and call if anything would happen and Regina had gone in search of Victor Frankenstein.

It had taken her a while to find the doctor, but in the end, she had been lucky in one of the on-call rooms.

He was resting after a straining shift but had shot up immediately when the door opened.

“Mayor Mills, what can I do for you?”

She fidgeted with her hands nervously, “I came to ask...what kind of b-bl...blo-od would I have to get...for...for the sheriff?”

Frankenstein eyed her intensely for a moment before he nodded in understanding, “Go to the reception desk and tell Anna to give you a drink for the sheriff.”

Regina nodded in understanding, “Thank you. And I apologize for the interruption.”

\---------

Blood bags in hand Regina Mills stood in front of the sheriff's apartment, fighting the urge to vomit.

If someone would have told her that she would be carrying around blood bags for a vampire one day she would have had them committed.

And yet here she was, sick to the stomach, but here nonetheless.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to collect herself when the door opened and revealed a heavily bruised Emma Swan.

“Madame Mayor, what are you doing here?”

Regina jumped at the sight and clutched the blood bags to her chest, which only made her feel sicker.

“Please, come in. You look awfully pale”, Emma gestured for the brunette to come inside.

And although Regina didn't want to do anything, but run away, she made a hesitant step forward.

She felt incredibly nauseous and it took Regina a moment to gather herself but after she took a deep breath she finally stepped into the sheriff's apartment.

Emma led her to the couch and Regina dropped the blood bags into her hands, suddenly remembering them and feeling the bile rising in her throat again.

The blonde took them and put them into the fridge without a word, “Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Bourbon?”

“Water would be nice.”

Emma returned only a moment later with a glass of cold water and handed it to Regina, “Thank you, Miss Swan.”

“You're welcome. Care to tell me what you are doing here, Madame Mayor?”

Regina met the blonde's eyes then, “I came to thank you...for saving my son.”

Emma tilted her head and smiled at her, “That's my job.”

“Jumping into the mine shaft wasn't. And you got hurt...I thought vampires heal easily”, confusion was written all over Regina's face.

“Usually we do. But there's some magic present in the mines. I suspected it for a long time but wasn't sure. And with the right spell, it can be quite painful for us. And it takes a while to heal properly”, Emma explained patiently.

“Are there spells to injure a vampire badly enough to kill it?”, Regina blurted out, looking quite embarrassed.

“Why? Planning on getting rid of me already?”, Emma laughed when she saw the scandalized look on the mayor's face.

“Of course not, Miss Swan! I was merely asking 'cause we need to figure out what is going on in this town, do we not?”, Regina shot back, unamused.

“You are right, I'm sorry. Bad joke. How is Henry?”

“He's going to be fine. He's sleeping now. Kathryn is with him at the moment”, Regina said and a small smile appeared on her face.

“Not your husband?”

Regina shook her head, “He's thinking about leaving town.”

Emma's eyes went wide, “What?!”

“He didn't want to come here in the first place. Neither did I. So I can't really blame him”, Regina dropped her head.

“Then why are you here?”

Regina sighed heavily, “My mother.”

Emma nodded, “The senator, I remember. Sucks not to have a choice, huh?”

It was at that moment that Regina Mills realized that she did have something in common with the sheriff/vampire. Neither had asked for this. Neither had asked for any of this.

\------------

When Regina arrived at the mansion her husband was already putting his luggage into the car.

“You are not taking father's car!”, Regina yelled and pulled the car keys out of his hand.

“Then how am I supposed to leave here?”, Daniel's eyes sparkled furiously.

“Not my problem. But you are not taking my father's car and that's final”, Regina wanted to enter the house but he grabbed her arm and spun her around, “I'm leaving here tonight and I'm not coming back.”

“Fine.”

What else could she say?

“You'll regret this, Regina! I'm the only one who ever loved you...you and your demons,” he tried to get a reaction out of her, but she only smiled coldly.

“I don't need anyone. I surely don't need a husband who doesn't even bother to check on his son!”

That said she pulled her arm out of his grasp and stormed into the house, followed by her outraged husband.

“Don't you dare turn your back on me, Regina!”

She knew she was in trouble long before he spun her around again. She had known the moment she had caught this crazy expression in his eyes. She had thought she could get away to call Kathryn.

Okay, whom was she kidding? She was going to call the sheriff. Emma would help her, Emma would protect her.

But before Regina could hit the call button Daniel's fist connected with her cheek.

She swayed and ultimately fell backward, hitting the marble floor hard and Daniel was on her before she could have reacted. He punched her face twice more and she felt her lip break and seconds later she could taste her own blood on her tongue.

Daniel's hands wrapped around her throat, but before he could cut off her air supply completely someone grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall.

Her vision was a bit blurry, but for some reason, Regina knew it was Emma.

And when a blonde mane came closer to her face the brunette was certain that she had been right, “Regina...I mean Madame Mayor...are you alright?”

Daniel groaned in the background and Emma shot away, grabbing him by his coat, her face all vampire, “I heard you wanted to leave town. I'm sorry to tell you that you aren't going anywhere but straight into a cell, you sick bastard!”

She turned to Regina for a moment, “Don't move. I'll be right back.”

\--------

Emma had never been so grateful for her vampire strength than at this moment. She sped through the streets at an inhuman speed and threw Daniel right into a cage-like cell, his bones breaking when he hit the concrete hard.

He screamed out in pain, but she couldn't have cared less.

“We'll decide what we'll do with your sorry ass tomorrow, but I can guarantee you...it's not going to be pretty.”

Her voice was threatening in its calmness and Daniel Mills was obviously too scared to say anything.

Good.

Emma locked the cell and rushed back to the mayor's mansion without looking back and found Regina sitting on the stairs, her legs pulled against her body and her head resting on her knees.

Emma knelt down and felt the fury slowly leaving her, “What hurts?”

Regina looked up, only to stare right into the vampire's sparkling eyes, fangs still on display and for a fleeting moment she felt scared, but then she calmed down.

Emma had saved her after all.

“He's behind bars. He can't hurt you anymore”, the sheriff reassured when no answer came.

Regina nodded in understanding, “I need to get back to Henry.”

She struggled to her feet and took a look into the mirror, only to wince. Her lower lip was still bleeding, her cheekbone and jaw bruised and already darkening and her right eye was starting to swell shut. And then there were the bruises on her neck.

There was no way she would let Henry see her like that.

What would she even say?

But her son needed her.

“I can help”, Emma whispered and Regina jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“What could you possibly do?”, the brunette snarled, “No one can magic my bruises away.”

“That's not entirely true. We do have witches in Storybrooke. Some of them have healing powers. I just don't know who'd be willing to help you”, the blonde admitted.

Usually, the citizens stuck to medicine. There weren't too many who really trusted the magic users because some of them had tried one too many times to take over power in the past. And the fact that most citizens didn't like Regina all that much for the mere fact that she was a human ruler in a supernatural town made Emma hesitate about asking for their help in general.

“I don't have time for that. I need to go back to the hospital. As much as I dread it, but I'll make up some story...for Henry's sake.”

Regina straightened her blazer and turned around, almost bumping into the sheriff.

“Don't. He's too smart. He'll know that you're lying.”

“Then what do you suggest?”, Regina felt annoyed because there really wasn't anything she could do.

Emma raised her arm and bit into her own wrist without warning, causing blood to ooze out of it only a second later.

“I know you hate my kind...but you only need a few drops and you'll heal just fine. You'll be as good as new in no time.”

“Absolutely not!”, the disdain and the outrage at the mere suggestion in the mayor's voice couldn't be overheard.

Emma stepped back and raised her hands in surrender, “Alright. I only meant to help. I apologize...Madame Mayor.”

She turned around and headed for the door, “I'm going on patrol for the rest of the night. Please say 'hi' to Henry for me.”

After that Emma left the mansion, leaving a completely confused Regina Mills behind.

\-----------

Regina had wanted to drive back to the hospital and it was only then that she realized that her ribs hurt terribly.

She suspected at least one of them had to be broken.

How was she supposed to take care of her son when she could barely move?

She knew she should have taken Emma up on her offer, but she had been too proud and too disgusted to even consider it.

Her face looked like she had been used as a punching bag, which it kind of had, and she didn't dare to return to Henry like that.

Maybe she could find a witch who would be willing to heal her.

In the middle of the night.

Right.

She took her phone out of her blazer pocket and sent a text message to Emma Swan, asking her to come back.

\-------

Regina was sitting in her study with a tumbler full of apple cider when the blonde sheriff reappeared a few minutes later.

“Is something wrong?”, Emma inspected the room and sniffed the air.

“No, no”, Regina assured quickly, “Everything is fine.”

Emma tilted her head in confusion, “Then why am I here?”

The mayor took a big swig of cider before she looked at the blonde properly only to realize that most of Emma's wounds and bruises were finally fading. So blood had worked its magic after all.

“I thought about your offer again and I think...Henry can't know and you are right...I can't lie to him...Miss Swan, please...help me.”

Emma was ready to joke about the whole situation, probably saying something along the lines of _"Oh, now you want my blood?”_, but thought better of it when she saw the desperate look in Regina's eyes.

She sat down on the sofa instead and nodded, patting the space next to her.

The brunette emptied half of the glass of cider before she stood up, walked over to the sofa and took her seat next to Emma.

“I know you are disgusted and grossed out and what not...but as I said before, Madame Mayor...a few drops should do”, Emma said and bit into her wrist again. She held her arm out to Regina once again, who took it with trembling hands, “This won't turn me into a vampire, right?”

Emma chuckled, “No, Madame Mayor. I would have to bleed you dry first to accomplish that and I had enough blood for one day. Thanks by the way. It's been delicious.”

Regina gulped at the statement. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Emma put her other hand on the brunette's shoulder, “It's going to be okay. You are doing this for your son. He needs you. Nothing is going to change. You can still hate us as much as you do now. I don't expect you to like me after this. But Henry really shouldn't see you like this. And I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Regina nodded and put her lips over the bleeding bite mark. Her lips were trembling as well, but she knew Emma was right.

Henry couldn't know.  
She would do this for her son.

As soon as her tongue made contact with Emma's blood her eyes started to sparkle and she was surprised that it didn't taste as bad as she thought. She sucked on the wound to get a little more blood and swallowed it slowly, savoring the almost divine taste of the vampire's blood.

Regina could feel her ribs beginning to heal and the pain in her face lessen instantly so she drank some more. She drank until the pain was gone completely.

“All gone”, Emma smiled and wiped the remains of her own blood from the corner of Regina's lips with her thumb, “It won't stop the nightmares, but at least you don't look like someone has put you through the wringer.”

“Nightmares?”, Regina asked in alarm and Emma squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, “Your body suffered a trauma earlier. You were attacked by your husband...he tried to kill you? Ring any bells?”

“Oh.”

Regina had to admit that she hadn't thought about it, but what the sheriff said was true. While Daniel hadn't hit her before she had been well aware that he would be capable of it. His behavior had gotten worse over the years and she had expected it to happen a few times, but it never had. Until today.

“I'll be fine, don't worry.”

Emma got up at that, ready to leave, “I'll be on my way if there's nothing else I can do.”

Regina stood as well and smiled weakly, “You've done more than enough. Thank you.”

The blonde nodded and headed for the door, but turned around at the last moment, “Oh, before I forget it. You might be a bit stronger than usual for the next couple of hours. It will wear off eventually, but you know...vampire blood. Make sure you don't crush anything.”

“Thanks for the warning, Miss Swan.”

“You know”, the blonde smiled cockily, “After all we've been through today you really should call me Emma.”

“Alright then...good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Madame Mayor.”

With that, the vampire was gone and it irked Regina that Emma wouldn't call her anything, but Madam Mayor.

Yes, she had told her upon her arrival to call her that and yet it irked her to no end.

And she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why that was.


	6. White lies

Regina had broken her cellphone and three mugs, two glasses, and about five plates. And she had also cracked her marble kitchen counter before the effects of Emma's blood had vanished completely. But at least Henry hadn't found out about Daniel.

The sheriff had been there to escort them home once Henry had been released from the hospital and Emma had also taken the blame about the damage to their dishes and kitchen counter because Regina had forgotten to find someone to fix the mess in her mansion.

The mayor was entirely grateful although she didn't quite understand why Emma kept coming to her rescue, especially since she hasn't been treating her with that much kindness.

“Where's dad?”, Henry asked once again, wrapped up in a blanket and resting comfortably on the couch in Regina's study.

She should have known that he would ask right away, but it caught Regina off guard just the same.

“He's...he has left town to go to..he...uh”, she stammered helplessly.

Emma, still leaning in the doorway, cleared her throat, “He said he had to go to a meeting with his publisher. I'm sure he'll be back soon.”

Henry shrugged, “Okay. Thought he'd finally ditched us.”

“Henry!”, Regina looked scandalized and felt her heart beating wildly.

“What, mom?”, he challenged her, “You are fighting all the time. And I mean ALL the time. Maybe it would be better if he left because he's gotten quite mean. And I think maybe we would be happier without him.”

Emma felt so proud of Henry. God, that kid was a smart one for sure.

“Henry...”, Regina sighed, “It's not that easy. We'll talk about this. But not today, okay?”

The boy only nodded and closed his eyes, “Okay.”

\--------------

Emma was standing on the porch, ready to leave, but then she turned around once again and found Regina staring at her, “What are we going to do about your husband? It might not be my place but I wouldn't let a man like that anywhere near my kid.”

“I know”, Regina dropped her head, “But it's not that easy. He's Henry's father. And he's...”

When Regina didn't say more Emma tilted her head, eyes sparkling curiously, “Yes?”

“Nothing. It doesn't matter.”

Regina sounded so defeated and it only made Emma more convinced that there was a story there. But she had realized right from the start that the mayor wasn't the type of person to open up easily. And her being a vampire didn't help the matter either.

“He's fine though. Broke his arm and his leg, but I had Victor treat him. He'll be as good as new in a couple of days”, Emma said and watched as Regina's eyes grew wide.  
“Vampire strength, you know”, Emma added with a shrug and a tiny smile appeared on the mayor's face.

It might have been the tiniest of smiles, but it was a smile none-the-less.

“I know. I'll come to the station to talk to him tomorrow.”

The sheriff nodded because there was no point in arguing with Regina. There was also no stopping her “Good night, Madame Mayor. I'll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good night, Emma.”

\------------------

She had decided to go on patrol for once because the witch was still missing and Emma had the feeling that there was a lot more going on in Storybrooke than they all realized but she didn't even make it through half the town when she became restless, causing her senses to spike up.

Rushing back to the mansion on Mifflin Street it dawned on Emma that she might be overreacting, but then she smelled the fear coming from the master bedroom.

She jumped up into the tree instantly and caught sight of Regina tossing and turning in bed, apparently caught up in a nightmare.

Emma balled her pale hands to fists. That bastard that was Regina's husband. She should have crushed his windpipe when she had the chance.

Regina better not forgive him for the sake of Henry because that man was unpredictable and dangerous, no doubt.

She pulled her cellphone out of her red leather jacket and dialed the mayor's number and watched Regina shoot up in bed only seconds later.

She watched cold sweat glistening on Regina's forehead and a shaky hand reaching for the cellphone on the nightstand before a rattled “Emma? Is something wrong?” could be heard through her speaker.

“Madame Mayor?”, Emma tried to sound surprised, “I meant to call Ruby. Must have pushed the wrong button or something. Everything is fine. I woke you up, didn't I? I'm terribly sorry.”

“It's alright. No worries. I had a rather unpleasant dream anyway”, Regina moved a strand of hair out of her face.

“I'm sorry to hear that, Madame Mayor. And sorry again for waking you.”

“Are you on patrol, sheriff?”

“Yes, ma'am”, Emma lied and hated it. But Regina could never know.

“Stay safe then. Good night.”

And then Regina hung up the phone and Emma hid away in the shadows of the tree in front of the mayor's bedroom window and kept guard for the rest of the night.

\------------------------------

“That monster almost killed me!”, Daniel yelled furiously, pointing his good arm at the sheriff, “I'm going to press charges.”

Regina tilted her head, unimpressed, “And how do you plan on doing that, darling? The way I see it...you need to explain the whole situation then. Because I will testify that you tried to kill me...the MAYOR...and that the SHERIFF came to my rescue. I took some pictures of my injuries too...so, by all means...do what you have to do.”

All color vanished from her husband's face, “You wouldn't.”

“Try me”, Regina answered sweetly, “Like it or not, Daniel. I'm your only way out of here because this one”, she pointed at Emma, “Would probably eat you alive.”

“No, thanks. I'm not into abusive men. But I'd gladly rip his throat out”, Emma snarled, her fangs on full display.

It was the first time that Regina didn't feel intimidated by the sight because somewhere along the way she had started to accept that Emma meant her no harm. Otherwise, she would have killed her by now.

But Emma had come to her rescue, to hers and Henry's, ever since they had arrived in Storybrooke and she had to give her the benefit of the doubt. She had decided that after Emma's mysterious phone call in the middle of the night.

“So, can I go home now?”, Daniel asked rather flippantly, causing Emma to snarl and Regina to laugh out loud, “No.”

“Why the hell not?!”, he grabbed the bars with his good hand, knuckles turning white.

Emma stepped closer, everything about her posture threatening, fury sparkling in her eyes, “Because you have anger issues, Mister Mills. I've let you live. Don't make me regret my choice. I can rectify it in a heartbeat.”

“I'll be back next week. I'd suggest you find your manners in the meantime. Then we'll talk”, Regina added, her expression void of any emotion.

“A week?! Regina, you can't be serious!”, Daniel yelled, face turning red, but Regina no longer cared.

She left the room behind Emma and sighed heavily once the door closed behind her.

“Coffee?”, Emma suggested carefully.

“Yes, please.”

\------------------------

They had talked about Henry for a couple of minutes before Regina had left for her office and Emma had spent the rest of her day patrolling with Ruby and some of the other werewolves, looking for the missing witch, but still no trace of the woman. As if she would have vanished into thin air.

And that was impossible.

Because every single person who wanted to leave Storybrooke had to go through the gate and the gate hadn't been opened, other than for the Mills family arrival.

That much was certain.

Emma was locking up the station after checking on Daniel Mills one last time when Robin Hood came running, completely out of breath, “Sheriff! Sheriff!”

“Robin, what's wrong?”

He was still trying to catch his breath, his every word coming out in a wheeze, “They put Frederick on a stake and set him on fire!”

“WHAT?!”, Emma yelled, eyes wide with alarm, “Who? Where?”

“Right in front of Town Hall. And we don't know. No one saw.”

Emma ran off in a mad dash, mind racing.

What on earth was going on?  
  


Was Regina still at her office?

And more importantly – was the new mayor of Storybrooke in danger?

They had already lost Graham.

They would not lose Regina.  
She could not lose Regina.


	7. Hidden

The smell of burning flesh was overwhelming Emma's senses even before she reached Town Hall.

It made her feel nauseous but there was no time to waste.

Frederik was barely „alive“ and Kathryn was screaming hysterically while a shocked Regina tried to calm down her friend with little success and Charming was battling the flames with a fire extinguisher.

If Emma wouldn't know any better she'd say that it was a bizarre scene out of some trashy horror movie but unfortunately it was happing right there in front of the Mayor's office of Storybrooke.  
It was her life, her reality.

She shoved the fairytale prince out of the way wordlessly and lifted Frederik, who screamed in utter agony, off the stake with her inhuman strength and put him on the ground with grace and carefulness even Emma hadn't known she possessed.

Kathryn was by her husband's side instantly, followed by Regina but Emma didn't even spare her a glance then. There were more important matters at hand.

„David, call Frankenstein. We need blood. Lots of it. Now!“, she ordered before she turned to face Kathryn, „We can't wait. He needs...“

„I know, Emma“, Kathryn interrupted and held out her arm.

The sheriff nodded, „Be careful. He might not be aware of his surroundings at the moment. He might not know when to stop. We need to make sure he won't take too much.“

And then Emma took Kathryn's hand delicately and bit into the offered wrist, only to draw back a second later while Regina watched in horror.

Kathryn seemed to be unfazed by the whole ordeal and simply pressed the bleeding bite mark to her husband's lips, who started to drink immediately.

Emma got up and stepped back to give them some „privacy“ and it was only then that she realized how pale Regina had gotten.

„Are you alright, Madame Mayor?“

„I...yes. Yes, of course. I just didn't expect...“, Regina glanced at Kathryn, who was still pressing her wrist to Frederik's mouth, uttering soothing words of comfort to her badly injured husband.

Emma gave Regina a small but understanding smile, „I get it.“

Right that moment Frankenstein's car came to an abrupt halt and the doctor jumped out, blood bags in hand.

Following right after him was a big grey wolf, who transformed into Ruby only seconds later. She was breathing heavily, „I came as soon as I heard. What can I do?“

Emma waved David over to them and instructed him and her werewolf friend to talk to the crowd if anyone had seen anything while she would talk to the mayor.

Truth be to told, Emma simply didn't want to leave Regina's side because the woman was on the brink of fainting.

„Victor, do you have water in your car by any chance?“, she yelled over to the doctor, who was busy attaching an IV to Frederik's severely burned arm.

Kathryn had stopped feeding her husband her blood and was assisting Victor by holding the blood bags with shaking hands.

„In the trunk“, he answered, still focused on his patient.

Emma dashed off and grabbed a bottle, which she handed a seemingly confused Regina, „You might want to take a sip.“

„Thank you, Emma.“

\----------

Once Regina had calmed down she had taken Emma to Town Hall to watch the videos of the surveillance camera, only to realize that it wouldn't help them because the only thing that they could see was Frederik appearing in a cloud of smoke, already on the stake. And then he started to burn out of the blue and the only conclusion they could reach was magic.

It made no sense to Emma.

Clearly, someone was out to get them but she didn't understand why. Or who?

Zelena had given up dark magic, Rumplestiltskin was a sneaky bastard but didn't pick a fight if it didn't have perks for him and he was well aware that Belle would leave him if he would get caught up in something evil again.

Would he really risk that? Somehow she didn't believe that.

Surely there would be others who practiced dark magic but she didn't know who it could be. Ursula maybe but as far as she was informed the woman was rather content with her life at the moment.

Elsa was still missing and it worried Emma more and more each day because chances of finding the young witch alive were almost zero at this point.

Regina sat in her office chair, lost in thought but when Emma was about to leave she found her voice, „I know we have important matters at hand with the recent developments in Storybrooke, but can I have a word with you on a private matter?“

Emma looked at her in surprise but took a seat anyway, „Of course. What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?“

„I want Daniel out of town. And I need to tell Henry.“

„Oh“.

The sheriff was too surprised to say anything else.

Regina started to fidget with her fountain pain, „Would it be possible for you to keep him locked up until I've had that conversation with my son?“

Emma nodded instantly, „Absolutely. Take your time, Madame Mayor. I know it's not easy.“

„I suppose you could call me Regina after all. Considering that you've saved not only my life, but also my son's“, Regina said, her voice more confident than she felt in that moment, but she couldn't look Emma in the eye.

The blonde was tempted to give Regina a hard time but decided against it once again. Storybrooke and everything that was happening here was a lot to adjust to for a human, especially one who didn't want to be here and she got that, „As you wish.“

\---------

Frederik was on a gurney and ready to be taken to the hospital by the ambulance when Emma left Regina's office and she walked over quickly to check in on her friend. Some of his burns had already started healing but she knew that he had to be in a lot of pain.

Kathryn smiled at her gratefully and Emma nodded in acknowledgment, „Hey Fred...I know you don't need me asking a thousand questions right now...so, let's make it short. Did you see anything. Do you know who did this to you?“

He shook his head no, in too much pain to speak and Emma squeezed his hand carefully, „It's okay. We'll figure it out. Whoever did this is going to pay. I promise you.“

\--------------

The next couple of days were more or less uneventful and Emma didn't see much of Regina either. She was outside her bedroom window, hiding in the trees at night, drawn to the mayor like a moth to a flame, Regina's scent her most prominent addiction. Even more so than blood it seemed. At least to Emma.

There was something about Regina she craved like she had never craved anything else in her life. Regina's presence gave her a certain warmth she hadn't felt since her human days and Regina's love for her son was something so pure and beautiful, it really touched her no longer beating heart.

Whenever she caught a glimpse of Regina she felt so alive that Emma barely knew what to do with herself. She felt more alive now as a vampire without a pulse than when she had been living her human life.

It was absurd and bizarre but it was how she felt and there was this overwhelming need to protect Regina and Henry from all harm as if they were „hers“.

And even though they would never be Emma would guard them with everything she had and was.

\------------

Regina felt irritated beyond words ever since she had seen Emma bite into Kathryn's wrist. It had been done out of need, in order to save Kathryn's husband but it irked her to no end.

More than that it kept her up at night because she couldn't figure out why it bothered her to begin with.

Having Daniel locked up and being out of her mother's reach should have helped her to find some peace but instead, she was thinking about a vampire sheriff biting her friend's wrist. And not even to drink her blood, just to help and yet.

Regina was sitting in her study, tumbler of apple cider in hand, when Henry stormed in, excitement all over his face.

„Mom, mom...“

Regina gave him a stern look and he raised his hands in surrender, „I know, I know. I forgot knocking. I'm sorry. But I have to ask you something.“

Regina gestured for him to sit down and he followed suit without protest, „I have something to talk to you about as well, Henry.“

„You first“, the boy said enthusiastically and Regina's heart broke for him.

She didn't know how to start because there was no easy way to tell her ten-year-old son but she had to. She couldn't wait forever.

„Mom, is something wrong?“, worry was evident in Henry's eyes and Regina's heart shattered just a little more.

She put the tumbler down and took a deep breath before she met her son's warm and caring eyes, „I'm going to tell your father to move out. And away. And that I want a divorce. I'm sorry.“

Henry was off the chair and hugging his mother within seconds, „Don't be sorry., mom. He hasn't been nice to us in a long time. Especially not to you.“

„He's still your father“, Regina replied weakly but Henry's hug only tightened, „But you are my mom. I don't have to go with him, do I?“

„Of course not! Unless you wanted to.“

The mere thought of Henry leaving her was enough to destroy Regina.

Henry shook his head no vehemently, „No way. I want to stay with you.“

„Good.“

Regina let out the breath she hadn't even been aware of holding, „I don't want you to leave either.“

She gave Henry her best smile, warm and honest and true and he smiled back at her with the same love and affection.

Regina revelled in this moment because if she had done one thing right in her life it was Henry.

Then she remembered his earlier excitement and tilted her head, „What was it that you wanted to ask me?“

„Oh right!“, her son perked up again, „Robin is taking Roland and some of the other boys into the forest next weekend. Just for a day trip. And he's giving them an archery lesson and they asked me if I wanted to come along. Can I go?“

Regina wasn't fond of the idea but she knew Henry had always been a loner, a bit of an outsider. Kids had thought him privileged because of who her mother was, had thought him a snob and what not and it had always been incredibly hard for him to make friends. He had never quite fit in because he loved to read more than playing computer games. Because he wasn't one of the cool kids and now that they were living in Storybrooke, in a town full of misfits no less, he suddenly felt at home and she didn't want to take that away from him.

„I'll be careful, I promise“, he added before she could give him an answer.

„Alright. You can go. But you'll check in with me here and there, okay?“, Regina agreed at last and her son flung herself at her in gratitude, „Thanks, mom! You're the best. I'm going to call Roland and let him know.“

And then he ran off with a bounce to his every step that she hadn't seen since his toddler days.

The memory of a carefree little boy always warmed her heart. She missed them some days.

Henry had grown up so fast once her father had died. Had been murdered. He had stopped being a kid right in front of her eyes and she had been in too much pain to give him much comfort during that time. It was one of the things Regina regretted deeply.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she took another sip of cider.

She really could use a shoulder to lean on but there was no one who cared enough.

She and Daniel had grown apart a long time ago and after his rage-filled outburst, it was out of the question anyway.

She was on friendly terms with Kathryn but it wasn't the same.  
They hadn't known each other for long and Regina didn't trust easily. Also, a friend couldn't replace a partner, someone to hold her, someone she could be vulnerable with. Someone who would shield her from the world and be strong for her when she needed it.

The truth was Regina had no one.

The truth was she never had.

\---------

Meanwhile Emma sat outside, hidden in the trees, keeping guard in the cold while she tried to come up with a plan how to lure the killer/attacker into a trap.

Because there was one thing she had no doubt about – Graham's death, the disappearance of Elsa and what had happened to Frederik must be connected somehow.

She just hadn't figured out how. At least not yet.

But she would.


	8. Confusion

Regina was sitting in her office, reading a report when there was a knock on the door.

For a moment Regina thought it would be Emma but then she remembered that the sheriff was on patrol in the forest and she frowned.

She had no appointments this afternoon and she didn't expect Henry either.

Another knock and Regina finally reacted, „Come on in.“

To her big surprise it was Kathryn with a bag of food and two cups of coffee in her hands, „You're working so much. I thought you deserve a treat.“

A grateful smile appeared on Regina's face because she had skipped lunch and she could do with something edible, „Thank you.“

\-------------

They had eaten in silence for the most part but then Regina had caught sight of Kathryn's bandaged wrist and the blonde had sensed Regina's tension.

At first, the blonde hadn't thought anything of it because she knew of Regina's hate and distrust in regards to vampires but when Regina hadn't been able to look her in the eye after she had seen the bandage Kathryn knew there had to be more to the story.

„Does it bother you? That Frederik drinks my blood...“, she started and watched as Regina's eyes went wide.

„No. No. It's none of my business“, Regina tried to stop the conversation right away but she was out of luck.

Kathryn was like a bloodhound and she knew that something was wrong. She just knew. And she would get to the bottom of it.

„He is my husband, Regina. I know you aren't the biggest fan of vampires but he became what he is today because of me. He chose this life to save mine.“

„Kathryn, it's not...I didn't mean...this is not about you saving your husband. I might not be all that comfortable around vampires but I'd never judge you for saving the man you love“, Regina rasped out, her thoughts a jumble.

Watching Regina closely Kathryn came to the conclusion that her friend wasn't lying, „Then what has you so upset? Regina, you can tell me.“

„Emma.“

The words were out of Regina's mouth before she could have had stopped herself and her eyes went wide in horror.

„Emma?“, Kathryn asked, confusion written all over your face, „What do you mean?“

„She bit you“.

„Yes, she did. But she isn't dangerous. She was just helping“, Kathryn defended the sheriff. Defended her friend.

Regina only sat in silence and stared at the report that was lying on the table.

Kathryn didn't understand. She was confused, really.

What was this about.

And then a rather bizarre thought hit her. It couldn't be.

Could it?

„Wait a minute“, she started, „Does it bother you that Emma bit _me_?“

„Don't be ridiculous. Of course not“, Regina's answer came straight away and a tad too fast for Kathryn's liking.

„Regina? What's going on? You can talk to me.“

\-----------

They had sat in silence for a while before Regina had finally confided in Kathryn.

That it had indeed bothered her that Emma had bitten Kathryn and that she didn't know why or what it meant.

That she felt safe with Emma despite her being a vampire and that she trusted her. That Emma had saved not only Henry but her as well.

She told Kathryn about Daniel and how their marriage was over and how she felt like she had no one.

Regina didn't even know why she was telling Kathryn all of that but once she had started talking she hadn't been able to stop. She needed to get all of it off her chest for once.

And Kathryn listened to every word without judgment, her presence offering the support Regina needed at that moment.

\-------------------

Emma unlocked the cell and opened the door slowly.

„You have an hour to go home and pack your things before you will be escorted to the gate, Mister Mills. Don't do anything stupid“, Emma stated, expression serious.

„I just want to get out of here! This place is disgusting“, he barked and exited the cell.

His broken bones had healed thanks to one of Frankenstein's concoctions and Emma suspected that there had to be some vampire blood it in but she had never bothered to ask.

She watched Daniel sign the release form like a hawk and watched him leave the station a few minutes later.

Why that man wasn't bothered that he had to leave his wife and child behind she would never understand.

She hadn't known Regina and Henry for long but Emma knew that she'd never leave them.

And yet, her husband simply didn't care.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about Regina and Henry because the mayor was in her office, working, and Henry was at school.

Daniel could pack up in peace and go because Henry had already come by the station the day before to say goodbye to his father and had asked Regina and Emma not to tell him when he would leave.

Regina's husband had tried to convince his son to come with him, to leave Storybrooke and his mother but Henry had only glared at him as if his father had finally lost it.

He had stood his ground and had told him that he'd never want to live with him, that he would always choose his mom and Emma had caught Regina wiping a tear from her cheek.

\-------------------

Regina was surprised to see Henry in her office because we were supposed to be at school but her son told her that their gym teacher was sick and they had been sent home early and that he had wanted to stop by and say 'hi'.

She was glad that he was with her and hadn't gone home because Daniel would be there, packing, and she didn't trust her soon-to-be ex-husband, not one bit.

„Are you hungry? We could go to the dinner and grab a bite“, Regina suggested, well aware of her son's addiction to milkshakes and cheeseburgers.

„Yes!“

His bright smile appeared on his face, happiness sparkling in his eyes.

Regina got up, grabbed her coat and purse and they were about to head out when the door to her office fell open and revealed a furious Daniel Mills.

„Henry is coming with me! I'm not leaving him in a town full of monsters! And I'm not leaving him with YOU!“, he barked, rage sparkling in his eyes.

„I'm staying with mom, dad. That's my choice“, Henry countered confidently which made Daniel even more furious.

Regina put her arm around Henry protectively, her body tense, her mind racing. The memories of Daniel's attack came back in a rush and her body tensed. She felt the panic rising up her spine and she tried to come up with a plan to keep at least her son safe.

Before Regina could process the situation in its entirety Daniel was on the floor, screaming in pain and Emma was snarling at him, all fangs and fury, „What have I told you about leaving them alone?!“

„Get off of me, you bitch!“, Daniel growled but Emma didn't even blink. Her hold on his wrists only tightened and Daniel Mills winced loudly.

Emma cuffed him quickly before she got up and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

„Are you guys alright?“, she looked at Henry and Regina worriedly.

„Yeah“, the boy assured quickly but Regina stayed silent. Emma would take care of that later.

She dialed and called her colleagues across the border and told them to come to pick up Daniel Mills, who would have to be taken in custody. And that she would reveal the details to them personally. She didn't want Henry to hear what had happened between his parents while he had been in hospital.

Daniel grunted in protest but Emma pulled him to his feet, „I'll take him to the gate. Mind if I check in on you afterward?“

Regina finally got out of her stupor and shook her head, „Of course not. Thank you for everything, Sheriff Swan. We were about to head to the diner. Meet us there later?“

Emma nodded, „I'll be there in about half an hour.“

She looked at Henry again, „Any last words before I take your dad away?“

The boy shook his head but then looked his father dead in the eye, „Goodbye, dad.“

And everyone in the room knew that it was meant to last forever.

\-------------

Emma had been on patrol when she had felt weird all of a sudden and she had known right away that something was wrong.

And since she had dropped Daniel Mills off at Mifflin Street only a few minutes earlier she assumed right away that it had something to do with him.

She had debated whether to had to the mansion or Town Hall when she had bumped into Snow White, who had told her that she had walked Henry to his mother's off and how much she adored the mayor's son.

That was why she had found herself at Town Hall moments later and she thanked God that she had followed her instincts because she didn't want to think about what Daniel Mills might have done if she hadn't arrived there in time to stop him.

Emma had seen what he was capable of and nobody needed a repeat performance of that. Especially not in front of Henry.

She had dragged Daniel Mills through Storybrooke and had literally shoved him through the gate before she had thrown him at the waiting officers from the station not far from the border that separated Storybrooke from the _real_ world.

Emma was well respected within said station because she had come to their aid more than once and they trusted each other.

She had explained to her human colleagues what had happened and they had taken Daniel Mills into custody right away.  
Emma knew she would need the pictures Regina had taken and she also had to write a report but she would do it gladly if it meant that Regina's husband would be locked away and couldn't get anywhere near Storybrooke.

Because if he would try to hurt Regina ever again she would kill him.

She was strolling through the streets now, not far from Mifflin Street and on her way to the diner, when she felt a searing pain in her lower back all of a sudden.

At first, she didn't know what was happening but then she caught sight of the tip of an arrow that was sticking out of her body, right over her hip bone.   
If she wasn't completely mistaken it had pierced her kidney, probably even her liver.

And if the blue-ish glow of the wound was any indication magic was involved too.

Well, fuck.

\--------------

Regina and Henry were sitting at the diner, waiting for Emma.

They had finished their food a while ago and Henry had kept talking all along.   
If Daniel had ever hurt her. How awesome it had been that Emma had been there to help them. That she had come out of the blue like Batman.

Emma had become somewhat like a hero to her son and a part of Regina understood that perfectly. The difference between her and Henry was that he didn't hate vampires the way she did. Because no one had ever told him that his grandfather had been killed by one.

But Regina had been there to identify his body because her mother had been out of the country.

She had seen her father with his throat ripped open, blood everywhere and she would never forget that image.

Regina had to admit that she didn't hate Emma though. She had tried in the beginning but she wasn't sure if it was possible to hate the sheriff.

Emma Swan simply was too kind of a person.

She was caring and protective in a way Regina had never seen before and deep down Regina longed for someone quite like Emma.

If only she wouldn't be a vampire.

\----------

When Emma still wasn't there twenty minutes later Regina decided that it would be better to leave. It had gotten dark already and while they had their enchanted bracelets she still wasn't too keen on being in the streets in the dark.

Emma must have gotten held up somewhere. She was the sheriff after all.

\-----------

The sound of a howling wolf sent a shiver done Regina's spine. It didn't sound far away either.

God, she hated this town.

Henry was chatting about his upcoming trip into the forest with his friends when the rounded the corner of the street and entered the walkway that led up to the mansion they called their home these days.

The lights on the porch turned on thanks to the motion sensor and it was then that Regina caught sight of her.

Emma was sitting on the porch, leaning against her front door, blood all over her shirt and an arrow sticking out of her side. Emma's eyes were closed and for a moment Regina thought that the vampire might be dead for good but then she saw Emma's chest rise and fall. She was still breathing.

Regina covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop herself from screaming, her other hand wrapping around her son's head to cover his eyes but Henry wriggled out of her hold and ran.

„Emma!“

He was kneeling next to Emma's body by the time she reached them and her son looked at her with pleading eyes, „Mom, she's hurt!“

Regina nodded.

Her mind was in overdrive.

What was going on in this godforsaken town?

She pulled her cellphone out of her coat pocket and called Dr. Frankenstein but only reached his voice mail.

Damn it!

Leaving a message with a shaking voice Regina tried to figure out what to do.

Kathryn.  
Kathryn would know.

Unfortunately, Kathryn didn't pick up the phone either.

Of course not.

Regina cursed inwardly but then she heard Emma groan in pain and put the stupid phone away. It was of no use anyway.

She knelt down on the other side of the sheriff's body and met Emma's eyes, „What happened?“

„Don't know. Was on the way to the diner. Pain. Magic.“

Regina was on high alert at the word magic because it meant that Emma really was hurt.

„I tried to call Dr. Frankenstein but his phone is off. I left a message. What do you need? Should we take you to the hospital?“, Regina started to get frantic when she realized that Emma wasn't doing too well.

„Arrow. Out“, Emma's was trying to breathe through the pain, „You need to take the arrow out.“

Regina's eyes went wide in realization and her mind was screaming that she was in way over her head but Henry surprised them both.

„We need to take Emma inside. The kitchen table might be best“, he suggested as mother nodded robotically.

They struggled to help Emma to her feet for a moment but managed to eventually.

Dragging the sheriff all the way into the kitchen felt like running a marathon and yet they succeeded in the end.

Henry dashed off to the bathroom to get some towels while Emma was leaning against the kitchen table.

Regina was too overwhelmed to do anything, her hands covered in blood.

It was only when she caught sight of Emma trying to break off the tip of the arrow with her shaking hands that Regina finally got a grip.

She had witnessed the inhumane strength the vampire usually possessed and seeing Emma so weak had her immensely worried.

Regina covered Emma's hand with her own to stop her every movement, „Let me.“

The sheriff gave her a grateful smile and dropped her hand, which left Regina's hand on the tip of the arrow.

Feeling the cold metal against her skin almost made her jump but Regina knew that she had to help Emma.

This time it was her turn to rescue the blonde who had come to her aid time and time again.

„Ready?“, Regina asked hesitantly.

„Ready when you are.“

She took a deep breath and counted to three in her head and then Regina broke off the tip of the arrow, causing Emma to wince.

„I'm sorry.“

Regina felt horrible for causing Emma pain. She might hate vampires but seeing Emma hurt was hurting her too.

„It's okay. Just take the rest out.“

Emma's small smile was fading as fast as her remaining strength and Regina knew they didn't have much time.

Henry finally returned to the kitchen, towels in hand and Regina grabbed one and pressed it against the wound while her other hand reached for the other end of the arrow that stuck out of Emma's back.

She didn't give a warning and simply pulled it out before she would lose her nerve.

Emma screamed and Henry was at the vampire's side, holding her hand right away.

Regina pressed another towel to the wound on Emma's back as well, „What do we do now?“

„Bl-blood“, Emma was breathing heavily, „I need...blood.“

Regina told Henry to try and call the doctor or Kathryn again and helped Emma to lie down on the kitchen table.

She heard her son talk on the phone only moments later.

Thank God.

She might not be an expert but somehow Regina was sure Emma wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

„Doctor Frankenstein said there was a breach at the blood bank. There is no blood. He already ordered fresh bags but they won't be here before tomorrow“, Henry seemed close to tears.

Regina held her hand out and he put her cell phone in it. She tried to call Kathryn again immediately but still no answer.

Henry was holding Emma's hand again as her breathing got more and more shallow.

„Can't she drink my blood?“, her son asked all of a sudden and Regina could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

„NO!“

Henry stood there, a serious expression on his face, challenging her, „Why not? I'm a human.“

„Because...“

„We need to do something, mom. We have to help her!“, he insisted and Regina knew he was right.  
Of course he was.

Where the hell was Kathryn?

Then again.

It still didn't sit too well with her that Emma had bitten Kathryn. Did she really want Kathryn feeding Emma her blood?

Probably not.

And then Regina said something she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams before that moment.

„I know, Henry. Calm down. I'll do it.“


	9. Choices

Henry looked at his mother with a new level of admiration.  
She had always been his hero because his mother was the strongest person he had ever seen. Nothing could bring her down but he knew that she didn't like vampires all that much.  
He didn't understand why because all the vampires he had meet in Storybrooke so far had been pretty cool.  
No one could beat Emma though.

"Henry, please go to your room."

He wanted to protest but he could see how uncomfortable and nervous his mother was and so he nodded.  
Helping Emma was a big deal. Not for him, but for his mom definitely.  
\------

Regina waited until her son was out of the kitchen and up the stairs before she shook Emma gently, causing the vampire to groan out in pain.

"There is no blood at the bloodbank. There was a breach. So you need to drink from me."  
Regina was surprised that her voice hadn't wavered once considering how much of a mess she was.

"No."

She sighed heavily. Of course Emma would make this difficult.

"Emma."

"No."

Regina took the vampire's hand and squeezed it encouragingly, "It's alright. It's my choice. You've saved us more than once. It's the least I can do."

"You don't owe me anything", Emma wheezed out.

The sheriff was in a lot of pain, Regina could tell.  
And if Regina was known for one thing than it was her lack of patience.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way", Regina began, "You can take my wrist and drink or I'll have to get a kitchen knife and cut myself. I'd rather you bit me because if I have to cut myself...let's say I wouldn't be amused."

Regina held her arm out and looked at Emma, eyebrow raised in challenge, but the vampire shook her head weakly.

"Fine then", Regina growled and walked over to the kitchen island in search of a knife.  
She returned to Emma's side only a few moments later, sharp knife in hand, ready to cut into her own arm. Emma wasn't looking too good and Regina was well aware that they really couldn't lose any more time.   
Never in her life could she have imagined to what lengths she would go one day to save the life of a vampire and yet here she was.

Then again, this was not just any vampire.   
This was Emma.  
And Emma deserved saving.

Regina put the blade to her skin and debated where to make the cut. She needed to be careful not to injure herself too severly because there was no blood for a transfusion. For neither of them.  
She didn't know why she was so calm but she was. 

"Wait", Emma rasped out, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Then help me", Regina demanded, "You need blood. We both know it."

Emma hesitated for a moment but then she nodded.

Regina sighed in relief, put the knife down on the table and took off the enchanted bracelet Emma had given her because otherwise the vampire wouldn't be able to drink her blood anyway.  
She held out her arm to Emma once more and this time Emma took it.

Regina wasn't sure what to expect and her heart was racing a mile a minute when Emma's eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry."  
Emma sounded so weak and so defeated and it touched Regina's heart that Emma cared so much.

"It's okay", Regina reassured, "Drink now."

Emma's fangs were on display the same second and her hold on Regina's arm tightened. Another moment of hesitation and then she bit into the offered wrist as gently as she could and started to drink.  
\--------

Regina had thought it would hurt more but to her big surprise she had barely felt Emma's fangs piercing her skin. Furthermore Regina had expected to feel disgusted but the feeling of Emma's lips on her skin were so distracting that she barely registered what was happening.

It was only when Regina started to grow weaker that it dawned on her that she had no idea how to stop Emma.  
What if Emma drank too much?  
What if she drained her?  
Regina could barely stand now and she felt like fainting any minute.  
Her legs started to buckle and she wanted to scream. Yell at Emma to stop.  
Before she could she felt a shift in the air and the next moment Emma was holding her, carrying her. 

A feeling of safety washed over Regina and she rested her head against Emma's shoulder, taking in the vampire's calming scent before she surrendered to the bone deep exhaustion she had tried to fight.  
\-------

She blinked her eyes open lazily and it registered in Regina's brain that she wasn't in her bed but on the couch in the living room.  
A blanket was covering her and keeping her warm. Her wrist was bandaged and her bracelet was safely in place on her other arm. That realisation in particular brought a smile to her face.

The fireplace had been lit as well and a steaming mug of coffee was standing on the couch table in front of her.

Emma was sitting in the armchair with a watchful gaze, a mug of what Regina suspected to be blood, in hand.

"What time is it?", Regina asked, her mind still foggy.

"Almost noon", Emma replied, "Don't worry. Henry went to bed at a reasonable hour. I made him breakfast, packed him some lunch and he is at school like the good kid he is."

"Thank you."

Emma smiled, "Thank YOU. How are you feeling?"

Regina stretched her limbs, her movements cat-like, secretly enjoying the way Emma watched her like a hawk, "Better than expected to be honest. Just tired. How about you?“

Emma got up and Regina saw the bloodstains on the vampire's shirt. The blonde's movements were a lot slower than usual and it dawned on Regina in how much pain Emma had to be in because she couldn't heal from magical injuries. Not instantly at least.

A shrug was Regina's only answer.

"I'll make you something to eat."  
And then Emma headed towards the kitchen and left Regina to her thoughts.  
\---------------

Regina was irritated by Emma's behavior.  
The blonde seemed to be so subdued and Emma's usual fire was lacking.

It worried Regina more than she cared to admit and she vowed to herself to get to the bottom of this.

\--------

Emma returned about twenty minutes later, carrying two plates. One with a steak, mashed potatoes and green beans on it and the other one was filled with pasta, tomato sauce and shrimp, "I didn't know what you are in the mood for. But you need to eat."

She put the food on the couch table and Regina sat up, realizing how hungry she was.  
Emma handed her the cutlery and left again, only to return with a glass of red wine a few moments later, "I know it's still early in the day...but it helps."

Regina nodded and started to eat right away, surprised how well it tasted. It showed on her face and caused Emma to chuckle, "I can cook, you know. I wasn't always a vampire, remember?"

A blush spread on Regina's cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry about it", Emma took her spot in the armchair again and fell silent.

Regina stopped eating after a few minutes and Emma looked at her in alarm, "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me, sheriff."

Emma dropped her gaze, "I'm terribly sorry for the position I've put you in last night. I've never meant for this to happen. And I'll make sure that it never happens again."

"Emma, it was my choice. You didn't force me. I chose to help you", Regina tried to assure the sheriff, but Emma only shook her head.

"You hate my kind and I understand that. If you hate me even more now I wouldn't blame you", Emma admitted

Regina let the fork drop to the table and the sound of it made Emma finally look up and meet her eyes, "I don't hate you, Emma."

When Emma didn't reply Regina continued, "It's true that I hate vampires. And when I was informed that I had to move to Storybrooke to take over as the new mayor I wasn't thrilled. But being here has helped me to understand that not everything is black and white. And meeting you has taught me that not every vampire is a villain, Emma. You've come to my rescue, to Henry's, every time. I'm so very grateful for everything you've done for us and I've also come to trust you. That's why I did what I did because we can't lose you."

Emma dropped her gaze again, "Storybrooke was my chance at a 'normal' life after I had been turned. It's always been safe here and now everything is going to hell. The government will have it destroyed if we can't figure out what's happening here. And they would be right to do so because it's gotten dangerous to just be here. If they don't kill us we need to live in the real world again and I have no one. Where would I go?"

It dawned on Regina then that Emma's usually upbeat personality was the mask Emma wore to the world. Deep down she was scared and lost and lonely.

"What about your family?", Regina asked and regretted it as soon as the words left her lips.

Emma got up and walked over to the window, staring at the world outside. She took a deep breath to collect herself, "I was found by the side of the road. Dumped like a lump of coal when I was only a couple of days old. I grew up in foster homes, Regina. I had one foster family that wasn't all bad. Not great but not bad either. They even considered adopting me and then they found out I was gay. They sent me away right after. No one ever wanted me. And if I lose Storybrooke too I have nothing. I have no one."

Regina's heart broke for Emma.   
She couldn't understand how anyone could throw a baby away like a chunk of garbage and it pained her to think about the loneliness Emma must have felt growing up.   
The world sure hadn't been kind to the blonde and yet she was one of the kindest people Regina had ever met.   
Life had proven to have no mercy with Emma when it had turned her into a creature of the night on top of it all. How much bad luck could one person have?

"Emma, I'm so sorry."

"It is what it is."

"We'll figure out what is going on here and who is responsible for it. And we'll bring them to justice. Storybrooke won't fall. I won't allow it", Regina promised and managed to draw a smile on Emma's face.

"Thank you, Regina."  
\----------

When Henry returned from school he found his mother and Emma asleep in the living room. Regina was lying on the couch and Emma was sitting in the armchair.   
He smiled widely and headed upstairs to do his homework because he was well aware that Emma wasn't at the top of her game yet or she would have sensed him even before he had entered the mansion.

She would recover in time, that much Frederik had told him at school but it wouldn't happen overnight.  
Maybe Emma should stay with them until she did. At least.  
He would bring that up with his mother later.

Henry wasn't sure why but he was somehow convinced that Emma belonged with them. He couldn't tell his mother that, he wasn't stupid. To make Regina see that it would need a bit of a plan. Some secret operation with a badass name or something.

His father hadn't been very nice to his mother for a while now but Emma was different. Emma would protect them. Henry was sure of it.  
\---------------

If someone would have told Emma that she would be cooking dinner for Regina and Henry one day and that they would spend the rest of the evening watching Disney movies she would have called them crazy.  
And yet she had found herself on the couch in the living room with Regina and her son that night and it had felt so right.   
It had almost felt like home.

Regina and Henry had been talking while she had been in the kitchen, making popcorn and they had surprised her with the suggestion to stay at the mansion for the time being.  
Emma had always enjoyed her solitute but she hadn't been able to argue with Henry's logic that they would be better off if they would be in the same place. It would be easier to protect Regina and her son, no doubt.  
And yet Emma wasn't sure if it had been a good idea. It would be temporary and she already felt way too attached, too drawn to Regina.

How should she ever leave them again?

Emma was well aware that there was a lot of pain in her future but she would stay anyway. As long as they would have her.  
Because Regina's and Henry's safety was more important than her heartache.  
\-----------------

Regina stood in the doorway and watched Henry bounce down the path, next to his friend Roland.  
She hated to see him go but she knew that she couldn't lock him away. Henry was finally a part of something, got finally invited to hang out and she wouldn't take that away from him.

Robin Hood nodded in her direction before he lead the group of boys and girls down the road and off into the forest.  
They would be back in a couple of hours and Regina was already looking forward to it.

She would go grocery shopping in the meantime because she had promised Henry that she would make her famous lasagna for dinner.   
Emma had looked excited at the prospect as well and it caused Regina to chuckle.

Emma.  
The vampire was merely humouring them because she didn't need to eat but it was nice to have someone at the house. Someone other than her son.  
A grown up.  
Someone she could talk to. Someone who would look out for them. At least for the time being.

The truth was she slept better with Emma in the house.  
The irony.  
She felt safer with a vampire downstairs than on her own.

Now that Daniel was gone and with her mother far, far away they might be able to start over.  
Storybrooke might be surrounded by walls and gates higher than she had ever thought possible, but at the same time this secret town of misfits made her feel free.

Life had changed ever since they had arrived in Storybrooke and despite her reservations Regina didn't regret coming to Maine.

Yes, there was a magical killer on the loose but she had no doubt that Emma would get them.   
They would catch them and bring them to justice as they had said.   
And afterwards they would be able to live in peace.

Little did Regina know that her hopes would turn to dust before the day would be over.


	10. Realizations

Regina was sitting in her study, trying to read a report in regards to the town budget because she wanted to "find" some money for the Sheriff's department so Emma could hire another deputy.  
Clearly they needed a bigger police force to keep Storybrooke safe and its citizens protected because even with her vampire speed Emma couldn't be in two places at the same time and with only two deputies she found herself short-handed more often than not.

Emma hadn't asked for help, but Regina knew that she deserved it and ever since the vampire had become a target herself, ever since she had found Emma bleeding out in front of her door Regina had vowed to make this right.  
For all of them.

She hadn't wanted to come to Storybrooke but it was her home now and she had found friends here.  
For the first time in her life she had real friends.  
Friends who cared about her and who were reliable and it made all the difference.

With Daniel gone she could finally start over since she was out of her mother's clutches as well.  
At least for the time being.  
She would worry about her future later.  
First they had to save Storybrooke anyway.

Emma would return to the mansion after her shift and Regina felt a tiny bit giddy to see her again.  
She wasn't sure what it was about Emma but she felt so very drawn  
\+ to her.  
Despite her being a vampire.  
And not only because she had come to her rescue time and time again or because she had saved Henry, no.

Regina found that she thought about sparkling green eyes quite often lately. About a certain shy smile Emma only ever smiled when they were alone.  
She had caught herself day dreaming twice today.  
Dreaming about being snuggled up on the couch with Emma, watching a movie.  
Kissing.

That was what had her so distracted though.  
That was the reason why she still wasn't done reading that report.

She had envisioned it clear as day.  
How Emma would lean in and capture her lips.  
Gentle at first.  
Passionate in the end, driven by a fire that was burning stronger than Emma's lust for blood.

Regina realized that her heart was racing again.  
She had never kissed anyone like that.  
She had never been kissed like that.  
She had also never thought about another woman like that.

Just Emma.  
The vampire.  
\-----------------------

Emma was sitting behind her desk with hanging shoulders.  
She loved being at the mansion.  
She found solace in the company of Regina and her son.

For the first time in her life Emma felt like she belonged.  
But she was well aware that it was only temporary.

Regina was a beautiful woman.  
The most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
And her smell.  
So enticing.

But it was more than that.  
So much more than that.

Regina made her feel.  
Made her crave.  
Made her long for things long forgotten.

Somehow her unbeating heart had being "revived".  
It was beating for Regina like it had neven beaten for anyone before.

She had fallen in love with Regina Mills, the human mayor of Storybrooke.  
The woman who hated vampires and who could end them all.  
And she was falling more in love with her every day.

Emma was well aware that she was in for a lot of pain and heartache but she was even grateful for that.  
It was better than her dull, emotionless life where nothing excited her anymore.  
She'd endure it because it was the price she had to pay to remember.  
To feel like the human she once had been.  
\-----------------------------------

Emma was about to head back to the mansion when the call came.  
There had been an accident in the forest.

Henry was at the hospital because he had been playing chase with Roland.  
Unfortunately the werewolf boy had bitten his new best friend and Emma knew what it meant.

Henry hadn't worn his bracelet.  
It also meant they didn't have much time.

Ten days till the next full moon.  
Ten days until Henry would become a creature of the night.


	11. Conversations with vampires

Regina was absolutely frantic when they arrived at the hospital and Emma couldn't blame her.  
Whale was already expecting them and reassured Regina that Henry's injury had been taken care of.  
It was just one bite.  
One bite into his right lower leg had changed everything.

The boy was sitting in his hospital bed, looking as goofy as ever, completely unfazed by what had happened in the forest but Emma knew it wouldn't last much longer.  
As soon as Henry would understand what it meant the innocence would leave his young, curious eyes forever.  
And Regina.  
God, Regina.

How should she explain to Regina what it meant?  
What they had to do.

"Henry", Regina rushed to her son's side and pulled him close, "What happened? Why didn't you wear your bracelet?"

"I'm sorry, mom. I took it off to shower at home and forgot to put it back on because I was so excited! Am I in trouble?", he looked at his mother expectantly.

Regina gave him a weak smile, "No, my little prince. We'll figure it out."

Henry beamed at her, "I think it's awesome! I mean now I can run around with Roland as wolves."

Regina winced and Emma cleared her throat.  
She knew her next words would destroy them, they would destroy everything.

"Henry, I'm afraid it's not that easy", she took a chair and sat down while Regina took a seat on the bed, next to her son, holding him close.

"Why?", Henry seemed confused, "Isn't that what it means? Being a werewolf is fun. Roland said..."

Emma turned serious, "You need to forget what Roland said, Henry. He was born a werewolf. It's different for him. Easier in a way. He had his mom teach him from the day he was born."

"Teach him what?", Henry wanted to know.

Emma met his eyes because the boy had to understand how serious this was, "Not to kill anyone."  
She watched Henry and Regina pale at the same time when understanding started to sink in, "Henry, being a werewolf isn't just running around in the woods for fun. In about ten days you will turn and you won't have any control over the wolf at first. It takes a while to accomplish that. Until then it will be very dangerous for people to be around you, especially your mom since she is human."

Tears were running down Regina's face and Henry looked absolutely horrified, "She's got her bracelet. She never takes it off. I wouldn't hurt my mom!"

Emma dropped her gaze, "It's not that easy because your mom doesn't feel threatened by you but your mood could shift from one moment to the next and you could, in fact, really hurt your mom. Bracelet or not."

"No."  
Regina was on the brink of breaking down, Emma could tell.

"I called Ruby on the way to the mansion", Emma announced with a somewhat hopeful smile, "And she agreed to take you under her paw, Henry. She's been a werewolf for a long, long time and she is a great teacher. She will help you. You will have to stay with her for a couple of weeks. Maybe months."

Regina was up and right in front of Emma within seconds, "Absolutely not!"

Emma saw the hatred back in Regina's eyes.  
The hatred that had disappeared and that she had never wanted to see again.

"Regina, you can't help Henry. You are nowhere near strong enough. Henry needs guidance you cannot give. I'm sorry. If you want to keep him safe and out of trouble you will have to let Ruby help. It's the only way."

Henry got up too and took his mother's hand before he looked at Emma, "Will I be able to visit my mom?"

"Sure thing, kid. Ruby will let you see your mom whenever possible", Emma assured.

He nodded and turned to Regina, "Okay. I'll do it. Don't worry, mom. It will be fine."  
\---------------------------------

Emma had called Kathryn on the way over to the mansion and Regina's friend and her husband were already waiting for them by the time they arrived at the mayor's home.

Kathryn pulled Regina into a hug wordlessly and Frederik accompanied Henry upstairs to pack his bag while Emma kept standing outside.  
Why she didn't know but she felt no longer welcome in the mansion on Mifflin Street.  
\-----------------------

They decided it would be better to let Emma drive Henry over to Ruby's because Regina would probably be freaked out if she saw how werewolves lived and they decided not to overwhelm the already hurting woman more.

Seeing Regina sob while she said _goodbye_ to her son broke Emma's unbeating heart and she hated herself a little for what she had to do.  
But it was the only way.  
To keep everyone safe.

Henry took her hand, looking way more grown-up than he should have to at his young age.  
"I didn't think", he admitted while they got to the police cruiser, "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Emma gave him her best smile, "It will be fine. Ruby will help you and you'll be home in no time, okay?"

"Okay."  
He gave her a hesitant smile in return, "Promise me that you will take care of mom while I'm gone? You have to keep her safe. And maybe you can keep her company because the house is so big. And she is lonely. And scared. She would never admit it, but she is."

"Henry", Emma sighed and bent down to look him in the eye properly, "I will keep her safe, whatever it takes. You have my word."

"Thank you."  
\-------------------------

Regina was sitting on her couch with Kathryn by her side and Frederik pouring drinks.  
She couldn't stop crying because it was about so much more than just Henry turning into a werewolf.

Her little bubble of bliss with Emma had burst before she had been able to figure out what it all meant. Or what she wanted it to mean.  
She felt like her chance was stolen from her.  
A chance at what she wasn't sure but she felt like she had suffered such a terrible loss.

And then there was Henry.  
Her perfect little boy who would turn into a monster.

If her mother found out all hell would break loose.  
They would have to stay in Storybrooke forever because she wouldn't let the world outside, the "real" world, hurt her precious boy.  
She had to ensure that order would return to Storybrooke and she would instruct Emma to get on with that investigation because time was of the essence, now more than ever.

Werewolf or not Henry was her son and she would always love him.  
And protect him.  
No matter what.

But how should she protect a werewolf?

And then it dawned on Regina that she would have to take drastic measures.  
It was that thought that finally made Regina pull herself together.

"Where does this Ruby live exactly?", she asked, looking at Kathryn with new determination.

It was Frederik who answered, "I know what you are thinking, Regina. But it's not the answer. You becoming a werewolf won't help."

"How did you...?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I became a vampire to save Kathryn. I know."

"Do you regret it?", Regina wanted to know even though she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"Absolutely not. Not for one second. I'd do it again in a heartbeat", Frederik replied without hesitation, "But being a vampire is so much easier than becoming a werewolf."

Regina looked completely puzzled because she hadn't expected that answer, "What do you mean?"

Frederik sighed, "Werewolves are driven by their animalistic instincts. They lose control quickly, give in to their anger. You would need a lot more time to get used to turning into a wolf every month than Henry. He is young and cheeky and innocent. You are a woman with a lot of history, I'm sure. Kathryn hasn't told me anything but I can see the pain in your eyes, Regina. You would probably go on a murderous rampage as a wolf, driven by all that hurt and anger. And that wouldn't help Henry. Not at all."

"I need to protect my son!", Regina barked out, her frustration getting the best of her.

"I'm well aware", Frederik said, "But turning into a werewolf isn't the way. Being so instinct driven is hard. I've seen people struggle before. Not saying being a vampire is easier, but you have way more control over yourself. If you have a good teacher that is. Not that I'm suggesting that you become a vampire."  
He laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood but Regina grew serious, "Could I protect him if I were a vampire?"

"Well", Frederik stalled and Kathryn shook her head, "Don't."

"Answer we!", Regina demanded.

"In theory, yes. As long as you don't get bitten by a werewolf because it would kill you. But that's usually not really an issue because vampires have faster reflexes. Strength wise, absolutely. And intelligence wise, clearly. Because vampires have full control over their minds while werewolves are driven by primal instincts to think clearly", Frederik explained, "But...you don't want to make that choice on a whim because it's forever. There's no way to undo it."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm well aware. Kathryn has told me a lot about your life and how she is considering you turning her in a couple of years because otherwise, she would keep aging and eventually die."

Frederik dropped his head, "Eternity is a really long time if you are alone, Regina."

"Also", Kathryn threw in, "I love and trust Frederik. If he were to turn me we would be bound together by his blood. If you ask a random vampire to do it you'd be at their mercy for the rest of your life. The person to sire you will be your mentor and you need a damn good one or you'll just go on a killing spree because the thirst will drive you nuts. There's a lot to consider because I would never let Frederik turn me, I wouldn't even consider it if my trust in him wouldn't be absolute."


	12. Absolutely not

"Absolutely not."  
Emma was looking at Regina in disbelief, "I can't believe Frederik even mentioned that."  
And she really couldn't.  
For the life of her, she couldn't understand why Frederik would have done that.

"I need to protect my son", Regina hissed in annoyance.  
Why did Emma have to be so stubborn?  
So, she would become a vampire.   
No big deal.

Emma took her hands and held on as tightly as possible without hurting Regina, "I need you to listen to me, Regina. I know you think being a vampire is the answer, but it is not. You hate vampires and I won't do it. I will not turn you, do you understand? I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. I'd do anything for you and Henry, but not that. Never that."

Regina tilted her head, her expression deadly serious, "Is that your last word?"

Emma knew she had to stand her ground.  
Regina had to understand how unreasonable she was being.   
How crazy this was.  
"I'm afraid so."

"Very well, Sheriff Swan. You may leave now."  
Regina's face had darkened as she said it and Emma's heart dropped.

Emma had been sure that Regina wouldn't welcome her with open arms, but she would have never expected this.  
"Just so we are clear...you have no use for me anymore before I refuse to turn you into a monster? You are sending me away because I won't turn you into the exact thing you hate the most?"

"Awww don't tell me I've hurt your feelings", Regina taunted, not sure why exactly she was doing that.  
Or why she was so angry at Emma because none of it was the sheriff's fault.  
Emma had been so good to her, to them.

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever, Mayor Mills. I have to get back to the station."  
She headed towards the front door, not bothering to say goodbye because she couldn't take more.

"By all means, Sheriff Swan. Do get on with this investigation. And don't worry about me. We're in a town full of vampires...surely, I can find someone else to help me."

Why she had to keep provoking Emma Regina didn't know but the next thing she realized was that she hit the wall next to the coat closet in the foyer, Emma's body pressed against hers, the blonde's eyes dark and her face a mask of fury.  
Her fangs were threateningly close to Regina's face and Regina felt her whole body shaking with fear.

"Whatever you think you are doing, Madame Mayor...do not try to blackmail me. You have to understand one thing about vampires. We do have a codex. Vampires don't just turn someone because they ask them to. Not even when they ask nicely. Vampires sire other vampires only for their personal gain. I dare you...go into town and ask a vampire to turn you. Chances are they'll bleed you dry and let you die in a back alley. Or you, the mayor of Storybrooke, will be forever in their pocket. And make no mistakes. A blood bond is for eternity or as long as one of you dies. It's forever. There's no way out. You might never see Henry again because they could keep you in their house, in their dungeons as their personal pet as long as they please", Emma growled low in her throat, "I dare you, Regina. Go. And do it. There will be no saving you. And you'll doom your son as well in the process."

And then Emma was gone, leaving Regina shaken to the core.  
What had she been thinking cornering Emma like that?  
Cornering a vampire like that?  
Her heart was beating up a storm in her chest and her legs felt like jello.  
Somehow Emma had snapped and Regina wasn't sure why she had lost it like that because Emma was so in control all the time.  
So down to earth, so kind, so caring.

Regina was scared out of her mind but she was already feeling the thrill of having Emma so close to her.  
Her mind was a jumble, a complete mess if she was honest.  
She should have never let Emma leave like that.  
\-----------------------------

Emma ran as fast as she could.  
And then she pushed herself some more.  
She had to get away.  
It was all too much.

Why did Regina have to ask the impossible of her?  
She could never.  
She would never.

There was no point in lying to herself any longer.  
She was falling in love with Regina and she craved to be with her.   
Craved to be a family with her and Henry.  
But it could never be.

And Regina asking her to turn her.  
She couldn't set herself up for that kind of heartache.  
She also couldn't deal with the fallout that would come afterward because no matter what Regina thought right now - one thing was certain.  
If she were to turn her Regina would hate her.  
Maybe not at first but she would.

Forever was such a long time and Emma didn't understand why anyone would choose that life.  
She would have never.  
It wasn't like she had a deathwish or anything because she hadn't but the loneliness was getting to her and she knew that she would only turn Regina for selfish reasons and that could never happen.

Emma stopped in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees and darkness.  
She checked her phone.  
One new message.

_Regina Mills: I'm sorry. Please, come back._  
\----------------------

By the time Emma arrived at the mansion, it was way past midnight.  
The house was dark downstairs but the lights in the master bedroom were still on.

Emma jumped up the tree to get to her usual observation spot, only to freeze at the sight that greeted her.  
Regina was standing at the window, looking at her.  
Straight in the eye.

It took a moment before the window got opened and Regina made a gesture for Emma to just get inside and the vampire complied because what else could she have done?  
She had been caught anyway.

"I've always known you were out there", Regina closed the window and turned around, "And I appreciated it every single day because it made me feel safe."

"I..."  
Emma didn't know what to say.

"You don't need to apologize", Regina stated, "You are the first person to ever care about me and my safety and I should never have treated you like I've treated you earlier. And I am sorry."

Emma took a step forward, "I'm sorry too. I snapped and I shouldn't have. But Regina, you can't make a decision like that driven by your emotions. I get that you are worried about Henry and I understand that you want to protect him, but..."

Regina dropped her head, "I know. I really need to think this through. Give it some time. Wait and see how he'll handle it all."

Tears started to stream down Regina's face and Emma pulled her into her arms and held her close.  
Held her while Regina sobbed, held her while Regina cried over the life that would forever be lost to them because her son was no longer just an innocent child and nothing would ever be the same again.

When Regina finally had calmed down enough she got serious again, "The governor demands answers. We really have to figure out what is going on here, Emma. He said we have one month or they are shutting Storybrooke down. I'm trying to do everything I can, Emma, but you need to get on with that investigation. I told him that I'm willing to stay permanently and he was really surprised but it bought us time. I need Storybrooke too now. I haven't been here long but I feel at home here. Henry needs Storybrooke because God knows what's gonna happen if my mother finds out he's...he's a werewolf now. She might ask me to leave him behind and...I need to stay here. It's the only place in the world where she can't touch me."

Emma saw the fear in Regina's eyes and she finally understood.  
There were monsters in the real world that haunted Regina even more than the monsters of Storybrooke.

"We'll figure it out", Emma said, determination and conviction shining in her eyes, "I will keep you safe, Regina. I promise you. Nothing will happen to you or Henry. You have my word. Whatever it takes."

Regina took Emma's hand, "Will you at least consider it? Turning me?"

"I will think about it. But that's a discussion for another day. First, we need to figure out how to save the town."


End file.
